


The Plan

by LilChicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Chastity Device, Corset, Forced Marriage, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is 13, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sex Toys Under Clothing, Thor is 30, Underage Sex, laufey is a good dad, underage loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChicken/pseuds/LilChicken
Summary: Crown Prince Thor of Asgard and Prince Loki of Jotunheim are to be married, Loki is told by his Father to steal back the stolen casket of winters to improve the life of his people. Loki has only had one heat and Thor still sees him as a child, which suits Loki fine, Thor will not expect him to steal the casket then, will he?OMEGA LOKI, smitten Thor





	1. Chapter 1

The plan.  
Chapter 1

 

Prince Loki of Jotunheim looked at his Father, King Laufey his Father sat on his throne, tall and imposing while him and his Mother stood in front of the throne. His Mother Farbauti and him self were less imposing as they were shorter than the average frost giants.  
The reason for this is simple, both his Mother and him were omega frost giants therefore they are normally smaller and tend to grow hair despite other Frost Giants, they were also, the only type of frost giants who can use magic.  
They were once many Omega Frost giants through the species, many wonderful schools were opened up to teach Magic And even when the Jotun Omegas were many in numbers they were always sought after, because despite the gender any omega can give birth and the offspring, were 9 times out of 10 bigger stronger and more powerful than the other Frost giants bore by women who were not Omegas.  
Sadly omegas are now rare, due to a war his Father raged with the close by planet of Asgard a thousand years ago in which the frost giants were disseminated by its King Odin the horrible, and as a war prize, Odin stole the casket of ancient winters which was, how Jounheim had an endless supply of magic, leaving it a barren wasteland. One of the consequences were that many omegas have died due to lack of magic, reducing the birth rates of frost giants by eighty percent over the last thousand years. Jounheim  
When Loki himself was born he was only one in maybe a hundred born that decade, and the only omega. Safe to say his Father was over the moon with his only childs birth.

“My Lord husband, why have you summoned us.” He smiled at his Mother, even now, when there planet was a shadow of its former glory she was a queen. Lafey, looked at his family, and yet Loki noticed he did not meet his eyes.  
“We are the weakest of the nine realms, since the king stole the cast of winters he has disseminated our beautiful planet, we are strong ancient and yet here we are, struggling to feed our people.” Lafey still did not meet Lokis eyes, yet he stood and walked to his family looming over there. “I would do anything to fix the consequences that the war has cost us.”  
“I would too Father” Although he was not born before the casket was stolen he knew the stories. Him and his Mother can preform magic, but it is scant in comparasion of what they could do with the casket. Lafey looked at him, and shocked him by taking his hand.  
“I am grateful you said that, I have-” he looked at his wife and dropped his eyes, “made an agreement for you to wed Odins son, Prince Thor.” His eyes dropped and his mothers mouth dropped. Since he was born he was betroved to his cousin Helblindi, although Omegas have ruled Jotunheim, that was a long time ago. King Lafey feared what would happen when he died and therefore engaged his Nephew (who was next in line after Loki) to his son. This would allow Loki to be king, and would stop any other plays for the throne. No one would dear cross Helblindi who was was older a winner of many tournaments, even in the other nine realms and a strong commander of the entire planets army. Not that he had much of an army to command these days.  
“But I am already engaged.” He said his eyes wide, he showed his father his golden band Helbindi had given him just three months ago, when he had his first heat. His father turned to the guards. He felt his stomach jump and he felt nauseous.  
“Leave us.” They nodded and left.  
“I know you are, and the Boorish King of Asgard knows this- and that you are still pure.” The tall King walked as close to his family as he can “I have a mission for you.”  
Laufey leaned in and said quietly a few quiet words. “Steal the casket of ancient winters, and the bifrost sword, and then come home.”  
Loki felt like he would faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lokis Mother and Father discuss stealing the casket.

Chapter 2 agreeing but not condoning,

“You want him to steal the casket of ancient winters?” His Mother repeated slowly, as if it was possible she had misheard. “in Asguard, from Odins vault from the Einherjar, under Odins nose.” His Father nodded. His Mother placed his hands on Loki , as if to steady herself up and then proceeded to sit down on the floor, her eyes wide as if she is in shock.  
“Dont forget about me Mother, I am to be stealing the bifrost sword from the all seeing Asguaren who has the powerful Bifrost sword with him at all times, and then heading home with these stolen items, without being caught.” He added slowly, he looked up at his parents, his Mother looked like she was having a nervous breakdown, while his Father obviously has had already had one. If he thinks him, a young omega- who is still a child in many eyes, being wedded and bedded to the Crown Prince who is most famous for killing his enemies and then stealing two of the most secure items on the planet was a good idea he had clearly lost what ever sanity the king of Jotunheim once had. Laufey shook his head. 

“I know it sounds impossible, however Odin and I have made a deal in which, Thor and Lokis second son would inherit Jotunheim, when I would be either dead or so old and senile I can no longer state what my own name.” His Father paused tilting his head. “then the casket will be retuned to Jotunheim upon the childs coronation.” He was not only to be wedded and bedded but he was to have at least two sons. His Father noticed his feelings “of course this will not need occur as I am sure you will be able to steal the casket years before this occurs, the foolish golden King will not suspect a thing.”  
Loki felt the anger flushed through him. After everything Odin and his Family has done to them, yes his Father declared war against Midgard, but Odin sent his brother the now famous Serpent Prince cal to take hostage Laufey's family forcing him to surrender. Prince Cal and his men, raped and murdered many members of Lokis family, including Laufeys own sister. He looked at his Mother whos mouth was now opening and shutting with no sound coming out, she was in shock still, however he was furious. It was not possible for this to happen over a moon turn, his Father had planned this for many moons with Odin the horrible, how long had he known this was a possibility, that he would be sent away, told to steal the casket but not before this Prince Thor bedded him, was it when his Father tucked him into bed after his heat? When he delivered his Cousins love letter, or when he gave him his first cup of wine?  
“This is why you never made me crown Prince, you want me to be breeding stock and what try to steal the casket from he most secure vault in history but 'dont worry Loki if you fail you just have to spread your legs and have at least two sons'.”  
“I never made you crown prince because you are still a child, however now you have had a heat you are an adult, however in Asguard you are still a child, however you able to marry due to this being a political royal marriage but you are still very much a child in there minds,” his Father paused, and helped his Mother up, “I only agreed to those terms because it gave us time. Asgard, has magic of abundance, and we have lost so much of our magic, from our ancient scrolls to our omega magic teachers but I know you will learn everything to protect us all in the thousands of years to come” his father said, his Mother was now standing but still mute, her mouth opening and closing. His Father grabbed his hands, he kissed them both once, “I know you can do it, and once you get it and go threw the bi frost stealing the giant sword so they cant follow, you can come home and will wed Helbindi then.” His Father, he then tilted his head, “That's if you want to Marry your cousin of course,”  
“And what if he is already with child.” His mother screamed, talking for the first time, she grabbed Loki by the shoulders holding him tight, “he is a baby Laufey, he has never been away from us for one night, he is our baby, our only baby.” Laufey looked at them his eyes narrowed,  
“Don’t you think I know that, don’t you think I regret what happened all those years ago, not only did we loose, thousands of my soldigers were killed, nearly all of my army, we are a laughing stock to the rest of the relms, dont you think I lie in bed wishing things were different.” His eyes widened, his father NEVER spoke of the lost war, if he could help it. “However, we can not change the past, but I need to admit that our people are in trouble,” His father sighed loudly “we have no crops, we have nothing to trade to the other realms, the ones that will trade with us. And now Asguards Queen has had a vision that Loki and there precious Prince Thor will produce the most powerful children in all the nine realms.” His eyes widened, the Queen had a vision? The Queens magic was well known, her strength and her power has reached even Lokis ears, how often had he wished that he could study magic from a real master. If he is cursed to be a royal baby breeder at least he could learn something to help, cut the Princes throat, and steal the casket.“And in return for our omega Prince, they will give us 1000 bails of hey, 10,000 kilograms of fruit and vegetables 100 ice resistant cows, sheep and goats every decade, as a bride price.”  
“Ice resistant cows,” his mother said her eyebrows raised, “is there such a thing?” He had to stop his laughs from forming.  
“Yes apparently, the Queen can put spells on them to make them able to survive in our past climate.” His Mother turned to him, her eyes almost glistened with tears  
“Loki until we work something else out, the arrangement will ease the burden for our people, we cant rely on Helblindi to keep winning torments in the other nine realms and give us the prize money,” he looked to his parents, his heart stopped he had no choice, he was to be wedded and bedded, he was to lie, and he was to steal.  
He looked up and he started to weep his Mother holding him, his Father raised an hand and touched his shoulder. “I agree my Husband, but I do not condone this” she said firmly holding him tighter.  
“Neither do I” His Father said clenching his shoulder tight. "Now come, we do not much time, you need to be fitted for your wedding garments, you need to learn the vows the bruits will want you to say, oh and we better tell your cousin the wedding is off." Upon the last part Loki fiddled with his promise gold bracelet his heart heavy.


	3. The unhappy princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki spend time complementing their upcoming marriage.  
> Thor sends Loki some 'gifts'

Chapter 3 The unhappy Princes  
Prince Thor the Crown Prince (only Prince) of Asgard was laid on one of the finest beds that Asgard could provide, drinking ale, a lot of ale, which he had been doing from morning to night.

He groaned in misery, which would be reflective of the remainder of his life four thousand more years at least. His fate worse than being sent to Hel, he the Crown Prince of Asgard, is forced to marry a Jotunn. The son of the savage Monster King that started a war against the other nine realms. 

However he had to admit at least, he will be living in a luxurious suite, with high gold ceilings, expensive art on the wall, expensive furniture covered the room, there was three rooms, (which was good he has planned to forced the runt in the back room so he did not have to see him.) 

It was a gift from his Father, the quarters in the palace was almost as luxurious than his Mothers and Fathers, it is now to be his 'new home' after he was forced into marriage to a Prince of a species who raged war against his people.  
All because his mother had a dream of him and the frost giant Prince, will have the most powerful children in all the realms.  
At the very least the Jotunheim was an omega, which was the only reason Thor was going through with it in the first place.

In Asgard Omegas are rare, treasured and highly sort after, males even more so due to the rarity and they are the ultimate status symbols, despite gender they had both parts, and they could bear children and normally birthed the most powerful children, they were normally beautiful kind, obedient soft and loved sex.  
It is not unusual for a poor family to have an omega boy or girl and then suddenly find themselves in riches.

As it is accustomed for the not-omegas to provide the omega family to give many gifts to the omega and their family.  
Therefore in keeping with the tradition the Frost giants will be given a kings ransom of aid every decade and eventually the Frost giants will receive the casket of ancient winters once his second son takes the throne.  
It was a good plan Thor had to admit, with his son on the throne of his Grandfather no war would ever occur again, his sons will rule two of the nine realms, however it was a pity he had to marry a Jotunm to do it.

However their was a small amount of hope, Thor had once chatted with one of his Mothers Cousins who is married to an omega, who was once notorious for sleeping in as many skirts and pants as possible. However after being forced to marry an omega he had never slept with anyone else 'why would I?” He once asked Thor, 'why go out and search for a lay when I have the best lay in all the nine realms in my bed, or in her nest for her heats, her heats are amazing, for us both, and she loves sex, all she wants to do is be a good wife for me and a good Mother for the children she will always take my knot no matter what.' 

Omegas would go in heat maybe once a midguard year, however the ice Prince was a frost giant so it was unclear when it will happen.  
Omegas can get pregnant at any time with normal sex but during heats the chances of the omega conceiving increases. So Thor can only hope that this Loki will have many heats, so he can conceive quicker, that is what every being in the nine realms pray for.  
Of course when a Omega is in heat they must be secured in a 'nest' which is only opened up when his scent on the door, otherwise an omega on heat is irresistible for any beings in the nine realms, even chastity belts or corsets do not provide enough protection, so an unprotected omega may find themselves in trouble.

He looked at his Mother who was busying herself making arrangements for his new omega husband, she was currently arranging blue flowers for him. However all she really wanted to do was lecture him on the situation.  
“Now as you know Thor, your betrothed is a young Omega frost giant, you must be gentle with him.” He nodded while focusing on the roof, and drinking his beverage. 

“Thor” his Mothers voice said firmly, she was looking at him with her eyes narrowed, “he will be afraid when he comes here and then he will be inspected, wedded and bedded in three days, if you wish for a happy family you must be patient and Kind when he comes.” He snorted, Kind to a Frost giant, He took a gulp of ale. “You know the vision is correct that you two will produce the most powerful children for the good of the nine realms.”  
“A child” he sneered “a giant,” he grumbled “and already betrothed and engaged” he yelled to no one, his mother raised an eye brow.  
“Yes he was formally betrothed to his cousin, but to keep his crown.” he rolled his eyes, “you know this, you know it is impossible for an omega to rule, let alone with so little magic.” He did remember hearing of Omega Kings and Queens of the frozen waste land in the past, no wonder they are so scarce now they were probably all killed, an omegas place is to produce heirs. 

She looked at him, “Thor, he agreed to come here to help his people” He looked up,and snorted, “in my vision you both appeared happy” she finished. “I am told he is still pure,” Thor snorted, as if someone could not take an omegas virginity. 

It mattered not, he finally realized, and joy flooded back to Thor, this Loki will be inspected (as per Asgarden tradition) he will be found to be not a virgin, then he will be sent back to his frozen waste land, shamed and disgraced. At no fault of Thors, this made him grin. 

He knew however he had to play it safe, if he was suspected of trying to ruin his marriage before he was even wedded, he would be in midgard size of trouble with his Father. He was over a thousand years old, he would have to marry eventually and produce an heir. He knew this, but it would be with a proper princess, not a Frost giant monster, omega or not.  
When he was shamed he should be seen to be saddened (for a while at least) he should act happy about how his Father is making it possible for Asgard to to rule two of the nine realms, he should be seen to be happy about the marriage.

“You are right,” he grunted sitting, up looking at his Mother, “he is young, coming here will be terrifying for him, I will lay the ground work now for our future offspring.” He smiled at her, and he smiled back, he would be free of this terrible arranged marriage soon. “Mother, what would be acceptable gift for my future Husband?” He said as he sat up putting his ale down for the first time. She looked thoughtful. 

“Omegas like to feel safe and secure Thor,” He nodded that was common knowledge “and on Jotunm I have been told that all of the giants including omegas wear loin cloths, or less than that.” Thors jaw almost dropped in shock. For the norms sake, omegas on Asgard would not be seen to be out with out bed without some form of out garment a corset and a special Chasity belt with had seidr in it so omegas did not need to go to the toilet while wearing it. Omegas loved it because often chastity belts had a replicate penis on it although it can be removed if desired leaving only a protecred coveribg. If it is used it is so they can always be full, it allowed omegas to feel safe and secure knowing they can wander the nine realms safely (without being in heat of course.) Without fear of being accused of not being pure (the belts were opened by magic and only a Father or husband can open it.) 

Not being pure was seen as the greatest crime one could do to there selves and their familys. An omega taken against their will is a crime punishable by thousands of years in prison on Asgard thankfully due to the corsets and belts it has not happened in Odins life time.

An Omega not wearing a chasity belt is 'asking for trouble' and would be scandalous. Let alone the Prince (only Prince) wandering around with out a corset or chastity belt, made Thor doubt the Princes virginity even more, there was no way any one could have resisted him now. Thor could of sang in happiness.

“Mother, is it possible to send thy intended some garments, mostly some corsets and chastity belts to him,” at least the poor omega could have some decent clothing, and the belt and corset will stop him getting raped in the future. He deserved that at least Thor thought, finally feeling some Pity for the runt. It was a almost sad he thought, that the boy was coming here and was to be shamed so openly, he did hope the cousin would take him back, perhaps he could give the cousin some gold to continue the betrothal, when Loki was found tainted, that would be the wise political movement, and show Thor had no 'hard feelings' for them.

However the moment of pity vanished as he remembered he could return to the tavern with the warriors three after this was over and sleep with who ever he wished, he would travel the other realms and sleep with women with big tits and curves.  
He must of seemed happy as his Mother nodded and smiled, happy he was 'coming around' to the idea. He could tell she wanted him to be happy about being married against of his will.  
However that would never happen. 

 

The young Jouten Prince stood on a box in one of the not frozen living rooms, with high chairs (So the King and Queen could sit) so the tailor could make him new outfits, for his 'presentation' sadly it was awkward as the tailor had been to Asgard or knows what one wears in Asgard, and sadly he was so much taller than him.

Joutens tended to wear little perhaps only to cover their bits, as they are impenetrable to the cold.  
Omegas or women, or the elderly, do tend to wear thin outfits normally made out of dead animal skin. That was all traditionally available in Jotunheim, however his betrothed- ex betrothed had in the past bought him wools, cotton with the money he won from tourneys over the years, and so he had something to wear to asgard. 

Loki himself normally wore a cotton shift, a pair of pants. and a long woollen cape over his skin. However that would not be suitable for an omega in the golden city. He almost snorted at the thought.

He had heard Omegas wore corsets something that constricted their breathing (and then they can not run away Loki thought) and something called a Chasity belt which had there parts locked in, so they are even under more control of there husbands.  
How Omegas in Asgard peed Loki didnt want to know.  
Luckily for him, he wont be there long, he had spent all night, reading what ever he could about Asgard, about on 'secret mission' he knew the casket was in Odins treasure vault and guarded by the Einherjar, an elite warrior force, however he could not find an location on the treasure vault. Which made it difficult to plan to steal the bifrost sword, and somehow make the all seeing guardian of said sword unconscious or asleep for the period.

The tailor who was taller than his Father was having trouble finding an outfit that suited him for the important first impression of the Crown Prince of Ass, however he heard a noise and turned to see his Father walking in the room, carrying packages, they were covered in papers, so they were not from Jotunheim as they tended to use protected coverings. The tailor stopped and bowed.  
“A gift from your intended,” His Father said as he threw the clothing next to him on his comfort chair , the tailor changed the pins allowing him to jump from his box and look at the gifts.  
On the top was a silk garment, Loki would wear as a tunic, in blue (how original) underneath there was a skirt like his mother would wear, also in blue silk. He snorted, he may be a male omega but he wore pants. His Papa opened the second package his long nails caressed the fabric inside, he snorted and showed the tailor something the tailor coughed, although shocked at what he saw.  
“leave us for a moment,” he said to the tailor he nodded and left, Loki looked at his Father, and he lifted up with his nail something made of leather.  
“They believe Omegas weak in Asgard,” he looked at what he was holding closer it had what looked like a key lock, and Loki nearly fainted at this a thick leather penis, hell? “Its so you feel full ll of the time, and no one can fuck you expect your intended,” his Father said rolling his eyes, “this one is small in comparison, probably so you wont break your blood and appear tainted.” he took the leather penis, and removed it revealing a clasp, “that goes over your penis,” he said showing a cup of kinds, “and this covers your slit,” he said he threw it down in distaste. “Disgusting, if you ask me, making anyone wear these torture devises.” he rolled his eyes, “he sent you a corset as well,” he snorted.  
“I wish he sent me books,” he said without thinking his father chuckled. He held the corset which was black and stretchy, and made from linen, “maybe a map to Asgard.” he said his Father roared with laughter.  
“Have you been listening to midgard radio again?” he nodded,  
“It is interesting Papa, they have boxes in which shows are shown at you don’t have to leave your living room.” Laufey thrown back his head to laugh,  
“ I regret letting you keep this gift from Helblindi,” his Father snorted. who he bought from a trader when he was travelling, it took them a long time to make it work, and to be truthful he only received what he believes to be trading channels. Lafuey turned to him, his voice quiet fearing to be over heard “until you can get the casket back, you will have to pretend to be in love with him, and obey him,” Laufey shivered at the thought of him being alone with the monster and forced to wear the corset.“You will even have to wear the boars torture devises.” He nodded, looking at the torture devices with distaste.  
“But I shall steal it soon Papa,” he said his voice so low he knew Laufey struggled to hear it tilted his head, his voice low  
“I have thought on it, and as hard as it may be for us all to be separated, and to leave you with Thor the Boar,” he giggled at his Fathers nickname for the bruit he was suppose to be wedded.

“It may be better for me to be with child, when I steal the casket,” he said confidently. But quietly encase the tailor was a spy. He would have to trust no one but his Mother Father and Cousin now.

His Father looked surprised “Oden is blinded by his pride, as I assume this Thor the Boar will be no different, and if they think omegas weak, they probably think a with child omega to be unable to do anything, they will not suspect anything, until I return home with there prize possessions, having the child will here will give us certain security.” Laufey started to laugh (quietly) until his eyes almost had tears from them, he than placed his huge hand on his head.  
“Fancy that, the Asgard pigs think omegas weak, while we know there strength. They are our only seidr users, I often do not know how we lost,” Laufey placed his hand through his hair rubbing it, he smiled sadly at his Father, He grasped his Fathers waist and pulled him in a hug.  
“We wont loose this time my King,” Laufey smiled at him, and stroked his black hair “I swear it.” He whispered to his Father.


	4. Letters and doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter

Chapter 4 letters and doubts

The last days of Loki being at home with his Family seemed short. Perhaps it due to the poor sun at the best of time, or perhaps because there was so much to do?  
His 'gifts' from Thor sat untouched almost where they were left, they were not even given the dignity of being moved to Lokis quarters.  
For reasons he could not explain, he did not want to touch them, and for other reasons he could not explain, no one else in the palace wished to touch them either. And Thus 'Thor the Boars' torture devises, sat where they were left, on the high chair slowly becoming frozen. The reason was unclear to Loki but it just gave him a bad feeling. Servants would walk past them and shake their heads. The only person who touched 'his gifts' was his cousin, Helblindi whom seemed to find it amusing. 

“After we leave after the wedding you will be a proper Asgarden Omega,” he teased, his hard Joten face warm and inviting “wearing these beautiful skirts,” he said waving the silk skirt “I wonder if it will freeze on your skin little Lo,” he winked at him as he glared, however his former intended was having too much enjoyment at his pain. “Shall I braid your hair too cousin?” He laughed, stroking his unusual long hair, “We know how the Golden Gods love their braids” Eventually after some time of his cousin teasing him, he finally ceased “On a more serious note cousin your Father is putting on the treaty that you can not be forced to wear those attachments,” he said his amused look fading and only a look of distaste remaining. “The Asgardians are insist you a child so the King is placing it in the treaty.” He rolled his eyes, “Sadly it wont stop the Prince of Egos bedding you,” He said sympathy in his in his voice. 

Loki believed his Cousin was saddened by the news their marriage was cancelled, however he did not display it. Which saddened Loki somewhat, were they not suppose to be in deepest of love, Loki surely was and dreamed of their wedding many times. This annoyed Loki for several days, until he was walking into his Parents chambers to say good night, when he heard his Father and Cousin talking or rather, his Father was talking his cousin was almost yelling at his Father for sending him to the 'land of abusers' as he called it.  
“Uncle, I can take it, maybe when they say there vows, it will be less guarded then, then when they feast we sneak back through the bifrost.” Through the crack he could see his Father raised an eye brow.  
“ Helblindi we both know the security around it will be even higher when we are there, and for several moons after woods. Loki knows once he steals the casket it is only half the job done, we have to ensure the Asgardians don’t declare war on us, Loki must be with child or have children.” 

“So sending your only son and heir to a place where they force omegas into being baby makers wear torture devices is acceptable as long as we do not go back to war.” He was almost screaming, “Why are you not agreeing with me,” He screamed finally angry.  
“My reasons are my own, and are none of your business You were not born at the last war, you do not understand.  
His Father paused, “and I do not answer to you, you should remember I am not only your Uncle but your King, you do not question me. You should remember if it was not for me you would be on the streets a unknowledged bastard of the royal Family not even of the Male line,” Loki almost fainted Laufey must be mad if he brings up his Sister. Loki could see the two through the crack for a second he thought Helblindi would strangle Laufey. However he knelt before him,  
“Forgive me Uncle, I know my place, but I only want what is best for Loki, and sending him to the Aesir is not what is best for him.” Laufey placed his hand on his nephew. “If it is your wish to steal the casket I wish to lead it, since I am the commander of the army.” He could see his cousin truly loved him, to place himself in such danger.  
“I know you speak only for love for him, which is why some day you will be an fordable King, alas re building our home is a long game your Grace, but by the time Loki and his sedir has the casket no one will be able to stand against us.” His Father chuckled, “you are to make friendly with this Prince Thor, he has an ego has should be scratched, and we need for him to believe we are his closest friends.” 

At this father called out “Come in Little mouse,” he shyly turned to his Father sitting on the bed and Helblindi still kneeling, his Father indicated his cousin to stand and sit on the bed, which he did. And for loki to sit on his knee ike when he was a pup, his Father seemed seemed amused.  
“Only a few nights left until our trip and you must not be caught sneaaking again,” he said with a laugh “and we have so much to work out for the future, only a few nights before you are forced to be Omega to that monster.” He Father said sadly.

 

“You know I met some Asgardien Omegas once,” Helblindi said standing back up. “When I was at a tournament near Vanaheim,” he looked at his cousin, “they were burning there corsets and under garments,” he said with a sly smile, “I suppose that’s why they fled to a planet often raided by scavengers, although they have fine tournaments,” he said shrugging, however something perked in Loki.  
“How would they get there, I was under the impression Omegas are not suppose to travel alone,” Helblindi seemed confused, “Cousin if they were burning their corsets, it makes sense that they were alone, but how did they get to Vanaheim, Without the rainbow bridge I doubt this Heimdall would give them safe passage?” Helblindi opened and closed his mouth several times, while his Father Perked up as well.  
“I – do not know, Cousin.” He answered slowly  
“There must be a way then,” he said firmly, “to leave Asgard freely.” A new plan was forming in Lokis head now, one away from Fathers council, it was all getting to complicated for Lokis liking, but if he can not get the bifrost sword but he could get the casket. He could escape to Vanaheim and then Jotunheim. By the time he got there the search into him may of finished, especially if the bifrost sword was still there. They would be searching Asgard, not Jotunheim. He had to assume this way was secret. So He would have to find it out.

“Loki,” his Father interjected “have you worked on the sedir, you need to assume the form of some one is wearing a corset. Otherwise you will have to wear a corset. I have convienced the monsters not to make you wear the attachments of the belt until you are older, but the others were non negotiable. ” Laufey said, Loki closed his eyes and focused and slowly his clothing changed a corset appeared. Laufey clapped his hands, but when he stroked it is disappeared. Still the magic was stronger than before.  
“I will get better” his Father nodded, with a smile.  
"Of course you will, my son."  
“Have you wrote to the Prince of Egos yet?” Helblindi said. He shook his head, “you will have to, in those books we ordered, but you should write to him thanking him for his gift, and send him the official betrothal gift of our people” he rolled his eyes, at his cousin, as if they had the gold for it, as if reading his mind. His cousin went to his loin cloth and pulled out 2 gold bracelets his and the Princes initials on them,  
"Cousin you should not of," he said almost breathless, gold was rare and his cousin has now paid for 4 golden bracelets his Father even looked shocked. His cousin has now given him the value of a fortune twice over.  
"Its okay I will make friends with this Prince to make him invite me to tournaments in Asgard, everyone knows that is where the finest prizes are." He smiled at him, 

Father nodded the thought of his Nephew the Duke winning the Asgards tournaments, and taking their gold clearly pleasing him

"Bed little one," his Father said, "your mother will return from her prayers at the temple soon, and I want you in bed before she returns." He kissed his Father hugged his cousin and said his good nights. 

In his room, Loki read under a single candle light, everything he could about sedir, about Asgardian omegas, about proper traditions, and about everything in odins vault, he couldn’t believe everything in it despite the casket. Everything Odin the thief has collected over the years  
There was something maybe even more powerful than the casket, called the tessersct also called the cube, which apparently had the ability to produce huge amounts of power even control others.... something the frost giants could use...  
However that was a plan for the future as the tessersct also killed many people, he would need to find more about it.  
His cousin was right, because Thor had sent him a 'gift' he could (and should) send him his bracelet and a letter in return 'thanking him' and so Loki began to write his letter. Making sure to stroke the Princes Ego and make him feel very, very important. He smirked feeling joy of writing such foolishness.

'Dear my golden Prince; 

Thank you so much for your kind gifts, I have never had such fine clothing before, and to imagine my joy that I receive three outfits makes me feel very spoilt. 

I also wish to thank you for my corset and belt, Omegas do not wear them in Jotunheim. We have a frozen climate and despite us being immune to the harsh conditions our clothing is not, which is why many frost giants wear little..  
I tried on the corset and belt, but even with my Mothers help I admit I found it difficult, I hope you do not find me daft. I admit the belt made me blush quite a lot,even the 'special attachment' came off I still felt uneasy of this, I of course know that this is the way of an Asgardan omega but I hope your highness, that despite my lack of experience as a bedded omega, that I will do my duty in things.

Still, I was very exited to come to Asgard and wear my new outfit so when we finally meet each other in person I would my intended gifts. Also since my Mother Father and cousin would be coming with me it would be easy for you to know which frost giant your intended is.

Sadly my Father said since I will be representing Jotunheim I am to wear traditional clothes. However I look forward to wearing my new clothing around the court of Asgard.

Sadly I have little to give you in reply, expect a gold band which I had engraved it is traditional in Jotunheim for an intended couple to wear the band, engraved with each others initals. I have heard stories of high Asgardian rooms filled of gold, sadly Jotunheim has little gold, which makes the bands very special in Jotunheim. I have a matching one, so I suppose if you look for a short frost giant with black hair and a band I will easy to locate.  
I know look forward to meeting you, and spending our lives together.

Forever yours Loki.

 

Thor sat in his quarters reading the Jotens letter, shame and sadness filled him, the runt called him his 'golden Prince' and wrote back to him full of thanks for his gifts, he even sent a gold band for him to wear which was the custom in Jotunheim, it was marked with his and Lokis initals, should the betrothal be broken the band would be destroyed, in Jotunheim gold is worth a years worth of food.

'that despite my lack of experience as a bedded omega, that I will do my duty in all things.'  
Could this mean that this Loki was a real virgin? No Thor cursed himself that was not possible, that this un belted omega wandered around the halls of a brutal race his entire life and not once did someone pop his cherry so to speak? Perhaps Loki misunderstood what virginity is, maybe he believed it was there first time together not his first time... 

It mattered not, he was told Loki and his cousin have had their bands broken,so Loki could marry Thor,. And soon Loki would be publicly shammed, and the bands would be removed, probably when the boy was still lying on the doctors table after being inspected. 

Thor put his head in his hands. Shame filling him.  
This Loki did seem sweet and even kind, from the one letter he was sent, he appeared very young, which Thor knew, and was coming to Asgard full of hope, to be wedded to his 'golden Prince' little did he know once he was inspected he will be publicly shamed and sent back in disgrace.  
He truly loved his people that much was clear.  
Thor thought, once he was King he would sent Jotunheim the promised aid at once, and try to arrange Loki's wedding to his cousin.  
That would hopefully convince this Omega King never to try to rage a war again.  
Although for some reason it didn’t sit right with Thor, perhaps his Mother was right, he could be happy, with this Omega.  
He almost laughed himself silly he eventually drank ale until he feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will meet each other next chapter


	5. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki finally meet.

Chapter 5 The meeting.

Thor had not slept a wink, the Crown Prince knew that the child's humiliation will be huge, he will be inspected and then disgraced. Thor admitted that it was unfair, this child did not, deserve to be publicly humiliated because, he simply did not to wed a hideous frost giant, the child could not help his appearances after all. He placed his head in his hands and moaned until a servant came to deliver his formal clothing for the Frost giants arrival.

Before he knew it Thor stood outside the palace, in his full formal wear, from his best armor, a new golden cape, brand new shoes and his fully polished wing helmet. He looked hansom, and regal. However it was not a good choice for the blistering sun outside the palace standing on the steps. Anyone looking up at him can see his sweat. His Mother had organised a marquee tent so the Frost giants do not have to boil In the sun when the pleasantly are exchanged, they would probably will not be there very long, as the people of Asgard and Jotunheim will not have many pleasantly to exchange. Still Thor did not understand why he had to blister in the heat when Asgard had more than one marquee tent.

At least he was not alone blistering in the heat, many commoners were lining the streets surrounding the palace all dressed in there best. The entire noble court of Asgard were lining the steps, dressed in there finery, Thor and his family were at the top of course. They would be able to see the giants carriage from the bi frost bridge from a mile away, why the giants needed a reinforced carriage with 10 asgardian horses was beyond Thor.

Suddenly he saw Heimdall who bowed to the king and walked to Thor and hugged him, “ready to meet him” was all seer said with a smile, he grimaced Heimdall smiled in reply, “be strong my Prince,” he said, “I will see you later,” and then holding the bifrost sword he left to the tower to do his duty.  
Thors breath was in his throat, as he waited a few tense minutes for the bifrost to be activated, Lady Sif who was standing next to the warriors three walked to him and offered him her condolences? Thor was not sure as he did not hear her words, the warrior three may of offered to take him to a brothel after his marriage was done, or bring him to a barrel he was not sure as all he heard was high noise. His Mother grabbed his shoulder with a smile,   
“It is good you are so nervous love,” she said, “you will be happy,” He nodded as he felt sickly. Or perhaps it was because of the heat.  
He saw the bifrost activate and his heart jumped, nearly from his chest.  
He saw a single carriage which was borrowed (and renforced) by Odin, pulled by ten horses, thankfully they didnt have to go very far, but still Thor felt sorry for the horses carrying four frost giants.  
Thor rolled his eye at the display as he looked at the carriage why the Joutens needed a carriage to go through the Bi frost bridge was a mystery to the Crowned prince.  
The warriors three were still standing not to far away from Thor with Lady Siff, Odins advisers were there next to them, Thor would not be surprised if there job was to insure they do not interrupt the meeting.  
Odin and Frigga smiled at him, but Thor snorted turning way to get a better look at the carriage, surprising the normal people of Asgard cheered and clapped, not throwing rocks and rubbish like Thor thought, but all too soon the carriage stopped and stayed still, no one opened the door.  
The door opened from the inside and a huge giants got out, he was huge blue and covered in tribal markings, and he wore only cloth armor covering his gentile, he wasn’t Laufey and he was covered in markings which meant he was of the royal family, which meant he must be the Prince and by the gods he was huge and he was an hideous, an , ugly primitive things, he was told his intended was an omega, and shorter than him, however this was obviously a lie. 

He rolled his eyes his hope of a 'happy life' his mother foreseen disappearing and Syf looked at him in pity. Some muttering occurred in the court members, he was glad he was promised an omega and what he got was a creature who was double the size of him. How was he suppose to mate with that!  
Thor grimaced at how the lies the not omega wrote to him.

The pretend omega turned to the carriage and offered his arm to the carriage, as it seems the asgardian attendees were too afraid to go anywhere near the carriage, well at least the fake omega had manners. 

Two more giants got out, one with a high crown, he noticed the pretend Omega was taller than him, however the pretend omega slouched to appear shorter ! Gosh what a lie, trying to pass this ugly creature off as an omega. He wont be marrying that! He looked at his Father who did not seem concerned. Was he being punished for something?

However one of the other frost giant who was clearly a women was very short, in which Thor meant he was taller, Hels even his Mother may have been taller, and she was – let Thor admit it, pretty she had long white hair, and her skin was translucent and almost white, were not frost giants suppose to be blue? she wore a cotton dress and a bone crown. 

The Fake omega offered the crook of his arm to the women. Thor felt has breath hitch, this one was obviously the omega Queen, the Ugly tall Omega,walked forward, to them, however the two stopped and King Laufey went to the carriage and while offering his hand from outside the carriage Thor saw a quaint blue hand with sharp black nails take it and Thor's breath hitched as another figure got out, he was slightly taller than the Queen with black hair, his skin had tribal markings and was blue but less blue than the other two tall giants. But he could still tell he was a frost giant, rather than another species, however unlike every frost giant Thor had ever seen his eyes were Green, and (thankfully) he wore a full set of clothing, a tunic a pair of pants and a travelling cape. Thor felt his breath hitch, oh please let this be him! Thors breath hitched further when he saw the gold band, something Thor was also wearing. Thor let out a breath of relief.  
He was stunning.  
For the first time, Thor felt feelings about the wedding.

The all Father walked in front with his Mother, who was dressed in her finest outfit, her crown gleaming in the sun Thor trailed behind, looking at the stunning young frost giant still hand in hand with the towering giant. When the two former enemies met each other, they both bowed there heads at the same time, Thor could cut the tension with a knife.  
“King Laufey,” Odin said his voice deeper and louder than normal. Laufey looked at Thor still behind his parents. “We welcome you and your Kin to our halls mine, and we celebrate putting aside the unhappy past, and joining our two races together by the marriage of our first born sons.” Laufey almost snorted, but grinding his teeth he simply said,   
“King Odin, Queen Freida, May I introduce my Nephew the Duke Helblindi,” he than indicated the fake omega, who had to be at least twenty feet, whether the Duke noticed his introduction or not, Thor was not sure as he was busy smiling at the noble ladies lining the steps, who did not apparently share Thors opinion that he was ugly as they giggled, smiled and waved at him, the Duke apparently lavishing in the attention.

Thor almost breathed a breath of relief finding that the tall fake omega was not his intended. “My wife the Queen Farbauti and our son Prince Loki.” he said, indicating the green eyed frost giant, he then took Lokis hands and as Thor looked at Loki he noticed how afraid he looked holding his Fathers hands, he continued to look around at the asgiaden court, at all the people, at the buildings however most of all at Thor himself his eyes wide and afraid.

 

“Our Son and heir Thor the crowned Prince,” Oden said, at once Thor's concentration was shattered as he smiled and walked forward almost in a trance as smiled hopelessly at the creature.  
“You-r highness it is an honor to meet you,” Loki said his soft voice which sounded like Honey to the crowned prince, he smiled at the child as he bowed to him, clasping his Fathers hands tightly. Realization came flooding to Thor that he was just staring at the child and Thor quickly did a shallow bow, his breath returning to him,   
“It is an honor to meet you too, Prince Loki.” He said trying to smile which was difficult as King Laufey grumbled took his sons hands, and passed them (and loki) in Thors direction   
“Take his hands, it symbols The King, giving his son to you.” His Mother whispered in his ear. He quickly reached out and becoming as close to the prince as he could took his hands. Smiling like a fool the entire time, as Loki looked at him with fear and surprise.  
“You must all be tired from your long journey, once you have washed and settled into the palace we have organised a feast for your arrival,” Odin said, his words flat and unmeaning , he than turned and walked off, the court following them in.  
Expect Thor and Loki, realizing he was still holding the Omegas hands he released Lokis hands and offered him the crook of his arm , Loki still looking both excited and afraid accepted it. Together the two trailed after the court, and walked slowly from the prying eyes of the people and inside the royal palace.   
The ugly no- omega Duke turned appraising them from away, now Thor knew he was not his intended he wanted to throw a stone at the Duke. For daring to once be betrothed to Loki. How did this bruit think he deserved this sweet creature anyway? To be honest Thor was glad he was constantly bumping his head. He was tall ugly and obviously dumb.

Thor looked at Loki who's face and eyes were full of wonder, looking at everything in the castle. it was a good thing they were walking slowly and trailing behind as Loki was looking around the palace, as if he was looking for something, he simply doesn’t wish to miss anything Thor thought, this is his first time in polite society. The Omegas eyes wide at the splendid of it all. Thor almost smirked at this, he had heard that Laufey's wealth and privilege was not what it once was, and the Omegas shock at everything proved it. 

However Thor was glad the omega will be happy in his new home. 

Although the dread of knowledge once he was inspected would ruin the bubble.

'Say something' his head told him, he looked at the young omega, who noticed he was looking at him, and turned his head, and looked at him eyes wide and probably afraid, this is the moment the omega will always remember there first time they talk to each other.  
“Do not be afraid,” he whispered to the Omega, Loki looked up at him his eyes huge “I know you must be very frightened, being in a new place being told you are to be separated from your Family, people, and marry someone much older than you, who you have never met.” At once Lokis head nodded ten times, very fast. He felt his heart swell with pity for the omega,   
“Soon we shall be wed, and I swear myself or no one else will hurt you,” he walked slower despite the court almost at the destination “you are safe in your new home and most welcome here,” Loki squeezed his arm at this point, or though it could be as his cousin bumped his head again “I look forward to getting to know you, and I swear I will be a be a good husband to you.” At once as the words finished Thor felt pain, soon the great bruits acts towards this beautiful delicate omega and he will be sent home.  
“You a-are most kind your highness.” Loki said softly, “I-I will be a a good husband too.” he fought the urge to chuckle at the boy, however all he did in the end is stop walking as the royal court did.   
“My servants will take you the rest of the way to your quarters,” Odin said to the frost giants, Laufey nodded, Thor noticed that despite the high ceilings of the castle the Duke was struggling to not hit his head.... Any more times than he already has.  
“I will show Loki to his new suite,” he said, Laufey turned to him, his eyes narrowed, his displeasure apparent. For a moment Thor could swear the almost unconscious Duke was more happy about his current situation than the King of Frost giants.

“I was told they will not be alone together until the bedding ceremony.” He almost spat at Thor, Frigga turned to Laufey,  
“Oh course not your majesty, all Thor meant is he will lead Loki to his new quarters, we had thought perhaps Loki would like to get settled in his new home before his wedding, Thor will move in after the bedding ceremony.” Lokis breath hitched, obviously something the little omega was afraid of, Laufey sneered at reply, Thor almost yelled at the rude king but the only reason he did not as Loki looked terrified, that his Father will be injured.

“Helblindi go with them, since most of my court insist invited until the day of the wedding,” he snorted sneering at Oden, at once Thor wanted to slap him, as if they would allow Laufeys court in Asgard, since most fought in the war, killing asgardens, Hel, Laufey himself should be thanking the gods he is allowed to step in Asgard, “you will have to be demoted to chaperone, your grace although because of these small roofs, you may be demoted further to demolisher,” Laufey smirked at his nephew Helblindi tilted his head at his Uncle.  
“I-I will try not to hit my head on anything else uncle- forgive me all Father for the damage, I was told these roofs were the 'highest the nine realms had to offer'” now Thor wanted to slap both of them, however it was his Mother had spoke. "Otherwise i would of bought a helmet, I did not mean to make mess," Thor could see small deposits of plaster, to be honest Thor was surprised he was hitting the roof, he could of swore the roofs were taller... Did his Father change the size, did his Father have that power.  
“Forgive us your Grace, we were told most of your species are 10-13 feet, so you came at such a surprise.” The duke nodded, “however I assure you your grace, your quarters will be able to cater for you, as well as the throne room, where the wedding will take place, however the castles hallways walls are lower than average.”   
“I thank you your majesty, for your kindness.” And with that the three went to Loki and Thor new apartment. 

It was an awkward walk, Thor smiling like a fool to Loki who held on to Thors arm for dear life, and Helbindi attempting to not knock him self out of consciousness on the roofs of Asgard. In the end the duke appeared to slouch much like he did previously.

The omega was the most beautiful creature in existence to Thor. He felt silly to even want to stop the wedding before it started, and then he felt sick. The reason he was once so relieved will be his downfall, as after the inspection he will be disgraced.  
Thor looked at the giant trailing behind them, the Duke seemed fixated on not bumping his head, he stood tall Thor noticed again “you are much taller than the stories of frost giants your Grace,” he said politely   
“My ma was an omega,” Helbindi said, he placed his hand on his head to soften the blows he has substantiated “like the Queen and Prince Loki,” he looked at the Duke, that was interesting, “so the old crone tails of omegas producing bigger offspring are true, something you have to look forward to Lo” he said with a chuckle. 

Thor smiled, until something hit Thor hard, in the war where his Father fought the frost giants, many members of the royal family, and the nobles of Joten, women, omegas, children and the elderly hid at Laueys Uncles the old Duke of Thrymheim castle, that was until Thor's wayward Uncle Cal, (on Odins orders) was ordered with capturing these giants to hold hostage to convince Laufey to end the war against Midgard.

However the serpent as he was later known, and his men, raped and murdered almost all of the members of the royal family, the only ones who survived was the Queen, Laufey's omega sister and the Duke.

The Omega Princess became with child however Laufey claimed it was a noble Joten, the Princess, however she died the next spring shortly after giving birth, the Old Duke passed just after her, but not before christening her bastard son his heir. 

Thor looked at the Bastard Duke, he was much taller, and paler than Laufey, “Your Grace,” Thor said softly, “what are you duke of,”   
“Duke of Thrymheim” he answered holding his head seeming more concerned re the roof than making conversation, and Thor felt his heart sank, he would have to tell his Father, but surely he knew.... “its on the edge covered in mountains,” he said looking at thor, suddenly the Duke hit his head hard on an unsuspecting pillar, he stumbled back, his eyes narrow eyes, “I think I have a concision” he said in a low voice, “As I can see mountains” and Thor feeling he would fall, (how would they get him up) grabbed his arm Loki the other one, and helping him the rest of the way into their home placing the bastard Duke on the fine bed, Lokis eyes huge as he saw the luxury.   
“This is where we are to live?” The child's voice said full of wonder, he smiled and nodded at him.   
“I will summon a servant to get a healer,” he said to Loki who walked to his cousin, and placed his hand on his head. He called a servant keeping his eyes on his new omega at all times, who was seemly terrified that his cousin is hurt.   
Suddenly, Laufey burst into the room, followed by the Queen Thors mother and Father, Laufey seemed concerned and ran up to Loki and Helbindi.   
“Are you both okay?” He said glaring at Thor, as though it was Thors fault he had bumped his head.  
“I am okay Uncle, I simply bumped my head,” he smiled at Laufey, who raised an eye brow, “I suppose I have bumped it too many times, I started to see mountains, so I am glad the two princes helped me” Laufey nodded and walked to Thor, his mouth formed in displeasure. For a moment he believed Laufey would attack him.  
“I am glad to see there are only three members of the royal family here,” Laufey said simply, “it would be a great insult to us if Odins Brother was present,” Thor felt his heart fall. Loki gasped, muttering 'Father'  
“I agree,” he said quickly in reply, “My Uncle was banished after what happened,” Laufey snorted,   
“He was banished because he tried to murder Odin, the rape and murder of my Family members just added to his crimes,” Laufey turned to Thor “I wish to bury the past in the past, try to make up for my past misdeeds, and have my Grandson inherit my crown and restore my people.” Thor almost fainted at this. Loki was with Helbindi now patting his hand. “He is pure,” Laufey said to Thor, shrugging his massive shoulders “and young,” Thor nodded, “which is why I asked in the treaty for him to not to wear a chastity belt with attachments, he is a Joten he will only feel pain, while an Asgardian would feel pleasure.” Thor had to disagree at this, Omegas felt great pleasure when stimulated, however Loki was young, and once he begs for constant pleasure during heat Thor would allow him it.  
“It is in the treaty I will adhere to it.” He said nodded to Laufey, Laufey knitted his eye brows   
“Helbindi doesn’t know,” Laufey said in a whisper, Helbindi doesnt know that, Loki is not to wear a complete chaisty belt. “I told him his Mother wasn't harmed by Cal and his men,” Laufey shrugged “If he finds out Cals men raped her, he will demand a duel” At once Thor realized his play, he will tell Helbindi of Cals crimes and will demand to duel Odin, which would not go good for the duke, he will be thrown in prison.  
“If he does, he will be killed,” Thor said in a firm voice, Laufey raised an eye brow “pleased be assured King Laufey Loki will be protected here,” Laufey smirked at him.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and several people including his Father, and his mother came in, several people Thor recognized as Asgarden healers. He relaxed at this, and indicated the Duke now groaning.   
“He will have to get off the bed,” The healer said simply, Thor raised an eye brow, “we are here to inspect the Prince Loki.” At once, Laufey gives Thor a look which makes Thor honestly believed that Laufey will strangle him.


	6. The inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is inspected and Thor catches some feels.

Chapter 6 The inspection  
Thor did not know what to do to start, however calming Loki down may be a fine idea. He looked at the Prince who was now hiding behind his fathers huge legs. Odin however seemed to care little about the Dukes possible brain damage or Lokis panic attack. The all Father seemed to care even less about Laufey's sneering anger.  
“Your highness before your marriage to the Crown Prince tradition indicates we must inspect you, too insure you are pure, and to confirm your past betrothal” one of the healers began indicating the dazed duke still lying on the bed “was never consummated” the terrified child hugged his Fathers legs tighter, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his cheeks, making Thors heart sink.  
“All omegas must go through this on Asgard. Do not make a scene, pull yor pants off and lie down on the bed.” Odin almost yelled, Thor could almost smell his Fathers displeasure, he could tell his Father was unhappy with Loki hiding behind his old enemies legs. He looked to his Mother for support, but the Queen Frigga merely smiled a sad smile at Loki, she than curtseyed and left. … which was the worst thing she could of done.  
“No. I wont!” Loki screamed at the Asgarden healers, at the All father, at everyone in the room.   
“Loki” The dazed duke said for the first time, his voice light, much higher pitch than Thor thought he could do, his hand covering his head, Thor could see the lumps on the dukes head forming “don't fight your new Family, take a breath and think what the gods do?” Laufey gritted his teeth, and glared at Thor although it was his fault one of their guests was crying behind his legs and one was lying on the bed concussed was all his fault.

Thor had to admit that the child looked more terrified that Thor had ever seen a person before. Even men who are facing battles at enemies were less afraid than Loki, who seemed to be staring at something. Thor turned his head and looked at the healers, who were now holding harsh metal equipment, which Thor could only assume it was for the examination. The meal equipment looked almost rusted solid, and big, one resembled a wrench, and other a strut. Even Thor had to admit that equipment looked terrifying, and he was very glad they were not inspecting him.

“This was not agreed to” Laufey said, he was calmer than Thor thought he could be imagined but displeased, he was sheltering his intended with his size, his future father in law looked at the all Father, “if we had known our healers could of inspected him, this is not necessary” Laufey looked at the equipment with great concern.  
“He wanders around unprotected for years with no chastity belt and no corset and he was even recently engaged ,” Odin pointed his thumb to Helbindi who was still lying on the bed but now plucking unseen items in the air. “For all we know he is already with child, this will stop any issues in the future if he gives birth quickly and it has been a custom of Asgard for thousands of years,” Odin said looking at him, Thor could feel his Fathers patients is wearing thin, sadly however Helbindi didn’t get the memo.  
“Dont worry about me every Father, little Lo and me never did that”, Helbindi said as he plucked items in the air, “we never did anything, and no one else would, either they all know id rip their parts off,” Helbindi said he sat up a little, staring at the equipment “that stuff looks awful big, is someone fixing the roof, cause I broke of the roof,” he than moaned and laid back down.  
Something broke in Thor, if it was true that no one touched Loki even Helbindi, and Thor could not blame any Frost giant for fearing him. That means Loki was untouched and pure, and able to marry Thor, Thor look at the terrified boy, who clearly had no idea about the inspection, something Thor himself was responsible for.  
“Father if it is not in the treaty perhaps we could,” Thor began, trying to buy time. Odin however stamped his foot. Anger seething from the King  
“Without the inspection there will be no wedding,” Thor swore even the servants in the kitchen will be able to hear him, “and no aid,” he yelled starring at Loki.

A pit went to Thors stomach, If Thor didnt want the wedding he knew this would be perfect, after all this is what he dreamed off, the wedding would be odd all without his interference. However as he looked at the terrified Loki, to the healers with there metal equipment, even to Laufey who hugged his son in a way Thor could not recall or even imagine Odin holding him, even to Helbindi lying on the bed whispering that ' just duel me and if I win no inspection for Little Laufey, and I demand a unicorn.' Thor honestly believed he was making the most sense out of everyone .

Thor he took a deep breath and walked half way to Loki, who was in tears and hugging Lafey, Thor took a deeper deep breath and got down on his knees halfway across the room to Loki to at be his eye level.

“Loki,” he said as gently as possible, “I am sorry you did not know about this, I wish I know you didn’t know so I could of explained to to you, to all of you,” he said looking at the angry frost giant. “But my Father is right, it is tradition, its not to just to rule out that you have had intercourse before, but also if you are soon into heat,” Loki looked at him his eyes glistened with tears holding his Father. “I know this is very scary, but it will take less than 5 minutes,” the healers nodded, “and it will hurt a little but only for a few minutes, and we can give you some wine if you like to relax you.” Loki looked at him, already he appeared calmer, although he held   
“I have never had wine before,” he said softly, oh by the norms,   
“Well it will be a memorable first time then,” he said gently, “once you are inspected we shall have a feast to welcome you properly to Asgard,” Thor felt terrible, HE was the one who wanted the inspection on the first day and his Father agreed, now he wished he had waited until tomorrow.

 

“Does- the entire court need to be there,” Loki said, clenching Laufeys waist but no longer screaming, “like the bedding ceremony,”  
“No, just you and the healers, and anyone else you desire,” Odin snorted. “We can get your Mother for you, if you like to hold your hand,” Loki looked at his Father, and then back to him and the healers.   
“Have they done it on a frost giant before?” Loki said, Thor bit his lip and the healers looked at each other and shook there heads. Norms.   
“They are not prepared,” Laufey roared, “what if the injure him.” He pointed to the equipment “surely that is not what you intent to use on my son.”   
“A hole is a hole in all species,” Odin snorted, he pointed his finger at Loki, “you are being ridiculous,” he turned to him, “acting like a young-ling.” Thor almost screamed he was a young-ling.   
“Your highnesses, all Father,” one of the healers state, “we know that our past nurse who has retired before the war worked in for many years, in that time she helped many frost giants give birth, I am not sure if they are omegas,” he admitted, “but I am sure she will able to do the inspection, or even if she is not, she will tell us so, and could be called upon, to inspect the prince within the hour for a commission,” he added in a soft voice, Thor wanted to kiss the man,   
“Loki,” he said looking at the cowering Prince, “if this lady can inspect you, would you be agreeable?” Loki looked at the metal equipment (which Thor admitted looked scary to him let alone a young boy) and his arms loosen off his Fathers knees as he nodded. The healers smile at each other and leave, his Father scoffed, “would you like some wine why we wait?” Laufey scoffed this time “for the pain,” he told the King firmly, Loki looked at Laufey, who nodded. He summoned a servant and sat next to him on the couch/  
The Duke groaned, and for a moment Thor had forgotten about him, Laufey apparently did too. “Why didn’t those healers inspect my nephew, he is in actual danger.” Sadly Thor had no answer.   
“Ill be alright, I am not seeing the mountains any more, just hills” He sat up the bed croaking under his weight, “this is a very comfy bed you got Lo.” he said “hope I don’t break it before you and Prince blonde over there break it in in a few days.” Despite everything Thor laughed.   
The two of them sat on a couch, Lokis cousin went to the living room and lay on the floor, he was so big his feet was hanging out the door, Loki could still see him, which he felt was his safety net. He enjoyed the intimacy of being on the couch with the Prince, able to touch him, see his heart beat. However Loki who was anxious, kept looking the bed where he will be inspected on and around the room searching for exits. He pored Loki his wine and the prince drained in Thor almost laughed as he pored him another one, Odin and Laufey were arguing with each other about how they were unaware of this tradition.   
“I'm sorry,” he told Loki, holding his hands tightly he kissed his hand, “I didn’t know you were unaware of this, and that the healers had not inspected a frost giant before,” Loki looked at there Fathers arguing,  
“Its okay,” he said sipping his wine “its not your fault, I don’t blame you,” he smiled,   
“I know this is a scary tradition but is there anything more I can do to make you more comfortable,” Loki looked at him,   
“Can you be with me when it happens, if she comes?” he asked in a small voice, and his heart sores  
he smiled and nodded,   
A knock happened and the healers lead in a old grey haired women wearing a old brown dress, her eyes were wide, she curtseys at the Kings and the princes.   
“You are the nurse?” Odin said the women nodded, “you have some experience with Jotens,” his father snorts.  
“Yes all Father, I have helped birth over a hundred frost giant babies, it was many moons ago now of course before the war, but the training never does away.”  
“Have you inspected a Joten omega prior to the bedding ceremony,” Thor asks, his heart beating, the women shook her head, and Thor's heart sunk.  
“No your highness for I was not aware of Jotuns having bedding cermonys, however I did inspect omega frost giants post and prior to their heats to ensure of health and when the heat would occur.” His breath hitched, “I can tell the difference between a virgin omega and a bedded one.” Laufey looked at oden,   
who nodded, Loki nodded looking at the floor.  
“We would be most grateful if you would help us resolve this issue,” he pulled out his coin pocket containing a hundred gold coins he walked to her and passed it to her, she looked at it her eyes went wide.   
“Thank you your highess, forgiven me it has been many years, but please tell me that,” she pointed to the metal equipment “is to place someone’s knee back in place,” Thor raised an eye brow to the healers.  
“I thought it was for the roof,” Helbindi called out, still lying on the floor the women raised an eye brow.  
“Its for the Jotun, we were told they have tough skin” the healers said talking over Helbindi her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “We need to have a sample of his virginity.”  
“There skin maybe, but there reproductive organs are more sensitive than yours and mine if you inserted that into his highness he would bled out, if it is a sample you require all I require is spare cloth, gloves and the finest new brush with a thin handle, if your Majesty’s wish to have a sample to prove his highnesses virginity,” Thor smiled, feeling more relaxed. Loki seemed more at ease to, he smiled at Loki, “It will only take a moment your highness,” she said talking to loki directly now, “You will at first lie on your stomach, and I will check your anal region, very simple even these butchers could do it.” She said rolling her eyes at the men with there metal equipment. “And then you will lie down lift your hips up and then I will have a little feel around and brush a little bit of your wall, because you are a frost giant we wont be able to see that you are intact, your lining is to deep however if I brush a little bit of the cells off you will inner wall you will bleed proving   
virginity,” Oden nodded at this, “it will feel very uncomfortable, but I see you are having some analgesia.” She said with a small smile, Loki nodded, looking very small, “Many frost giants like some ice over there private areas for half an hour or so after woods and then they inform me that the feel no pain,” 

All in all, after the nurse got her equipment it was quick, Loki on the bed on his belly, Thor was glad Helbindi didnt break the bed... Loki took off most of his clothing ending up with just a loin cloth, the nurse removed it to show a fine ass, she than put her gloves on and gently inserted a finger, Loki groaned she removed it, showing blood, to Thor and Odin “the tightness and the bleeding of the anal region proves he is untouched your highnesses, your majesty.” Thors heart soared, “Now for the tricky part your highness,” Loki rolled over and removed his loin cloth, he was naked. Thor smiled a little, he had to admit for a frost giant, he 'liked what he sees' as the midgardians say, his little omega has tribal markings through out his body, but he had a flat tummy, a fine ass and good wide hips, good strong child bearing hips Thor thought. Looking downward Thor could see a small cock (much, much, much smaller than Thors own one) with 2 small balls it is possible to get them removed but unless he has a temper Thor wont do that to him. Being a good omega, he lifted his hips up, as the nurse told him.   
“Thor,” Loki muttered, he walked closer to him and took Lokis offered hand. He held it in his both hands and kissed it, his fearful eyes wide and tearing up, which pulled at Thors heart strings, in a way he didnt know it could, the boys blue face was beat red, and staring at Odin. His embarrassment about being naked upon his future Father in law apparent, Thor felt bad, it was his fault that this had happened, perhaps he should ask for a covered bedding ceremony like his parents, in which the court do not come until after woods, and the coupled are covered. As Thor didnt think he would be getting married he had not bothered with such a request.   
Although as Thor looked lower at his to be husbands body, Thor could say easily he liked Lokis smooth entrance a good cunt he thought, it was smaller than most women, although hopefully he can still take Thor, he tried not to chuckle. It was not the time.

The nurse used to fabric to open his entrance Loki whimpered and she used the long 30 cm fine brush to inset into Loki he groaned, and grabbed thors hand tight, clenched onto his hands but then she quickly removed it, the once fine brush, went in covered in blood, “all done your highness,” she said removing her gloves, placing the blooded brush down “if you see these cells,” she said pointing to the pinkest ones, “these are the cells, when you have your bedding ceremony you will bleed most of these outs,” she pointed to slick on the upper brush tip “and this will come when you have a heat,” she looked at it, “it looks like it will some time until you have a heat, the lower the slick down the brush the sooner your heat will be,” Loki eyes widened,   
“Its, all over?” His eyes big the old women laughed,  
“Yes my prince, all over,” Thor looked at Loki he helped him but on his outfit from before, a little blood on his thighs, “all father, he is untouched,” she said to Oden and Laufey pointing to the brush.   
“Yes, yes very good,” Oden said, “thankfully the wedding can continue,” he said with sarcasm leaving the room, Thor could hear him mumbling under his breath down the hallway.  
God how did the frost giant take a brush, even a fine brush, Thor almost had a grin. 

The nurse than turned her attention to the long suffering Duke, who Thor had almost forgotten about again, she had instructed Helbindi to move from the floor to lie down on a bed but not to sleep for most of the day, possibly in a tent outside to stop his concussion for getting worse.  
Loki scrambled on the bed to cover him self, Thor quickly grabbed went to the closet where he had few items made, once the boy was sent back in shame he had some chastity belts made to stop him being raped in the future. He pulled one out. Revealing it to HLokis, his eyes wide and afraid but less than previous.  
“if you don’t want to go through this again you will have to wear this until the bedding ceremony and be with a chaperone when we meet. My Fathers mood is not good” he said softly, Loki nodded and despite it not being a true chastity belt mainly used for children (nothing for loki to feel good on) that didn’t bother Thor now, Loki should only want him. He quickly did it up ignoring laufeys glares. He put the key around his neck, he helped him redress, he noticed loki obviously had pain so he gave him more wine, the boy gulped it down like a thirty man in the desert. 

 

He noticed the nurse telling the healers to read the frost giant books in the library before going near him again.   
“We thank you again,” he said, she curtsied “you made a difficult situation very easy, and painless, may I ask if are your services available for the future, for a commission of course.” Thor quickly added. Thankfully she and the worst healers in asgard left and it was just Thor and the three giants, Laufey looked like he would have a seizure.  
“I am glad this wedding will go threw with no issues,” Thor nodded, With one arm Laufey got the Duke up, gods Laufey was strong despite the fact The Duke was much taller than him, “come Loki, we will see the highest ceilings Asgard has to offer,” He said in a sarcastic tone Loki looked at his Father,  
“Can I stay with Thor for a little while Papa?” Laufey stopped narrowing his eyes, gods Thor didnt want to upset him, especially with him wishing to spend more time with him as well. But being alone with him so soon will only force him to be inspected again, especially as he was the one with the power to remove the belt, if he gave it to Laufey he will wonder around the palace un protected.  
“Its okay,” he said, in a gentle tone “we will see each other at the feast later, we will sit together” Loki nodded, he seemed content with this.  
“Can you give me the tour of asgard,? since this is to be my new home, I want to see everything,” Thor smiled nodding at the child.   
“Of course, after the wedding we will go on a fine tour" the boy smiled, pleased with his answer. Loki went to move to be with his small family … large family but Thor grabbed his hip and turning the boy towards him kissed his cheek, Loki look surprised with the intimate gesture, he placed his hands on Loki's face. “I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you from now on,” Loki's eyes were wide, and he wrapped his arms around Thors waist. “I know its scary but I honesty believe we will be very happy together, I am glad we are getting married.” Loki looked at him his face full of wonder.  
“Even if I am a joten?” It was so quiet Thor could barely hear, and Laufey differently could not. He felt his heart sore, for the first time his 'Happy life' with Loki seemed like a possibility.  
“Even if you were the pink and purple people eater.” He said he rubbed the boys blue face, removing the dried tears from before. “Now go and get ready for the feast I will see you soon.” He leaned in once more face kissing his cheek. Loki blushed and turned as he totted after his father holding his lower abdo.


	7. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have their welcoming feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took wayyy longer than i thought it would sorry.   
> I hope to get the next one done and dusted soon.  
> Comments are loved and appreciated

Chapter 7

Loki Laufeyson spent thirty minutes trying to get out of the chastity belt, it was doing nothing for his aching private parts, when he finally admitted failure he groaned in annoyance, and laid on the bed next to his cousin who’s feet were hanging over the edge, and who had a towel wrapped with ice on his forehead, he grabbed the towel and put on his aching abdomen. He gritted his teeth in pain.  
“I need that” Helbindi said with his eyes closed, Loki could smell his cousin annoyance at the situation they were in.   
“Call a servant, you know there are dozens cowering in the hallway” he sneered, Helbindi opened his eyes, smirking, Loki felt his heart flutter at his cousins smile, however the thought that he would have to bed a blonde bruit before   
“I thought you would never demand servants little prince.” He smirked, and chuckled “Its a great look right Lo the two of us in bed together,” he had a point there, but the need to ease his pain took over from anything else.  
“I am in chastity, I cant piss, let alone root you,” he sneered in pain, both positions hurt, on his back and on his stomach. Helbindi snorted, holding his head.  
“One day here and you end up as crude as the Asgardian bruits,”  
He looked to 'the most solid couch in Asgard' (still not strong enough for them) where his Mother was laying out his marriage clothes for the fifth time, tears in her eyes. Normally he would comfort his Mother but he was hoping she would use her sedir to summon the casket so they could flee.  
He would but his magic is concentrated on not bleeding out,  
His Father walked out of the bathroom, his skin almost pink, swaddled in a wet towel, “everything here is to hot,” he complained, he almost hit his head on the door way, swearing and using his hand to shield his head, he dropped his towel and revealing his assesses, Loki sat up in shock however that caused his private parts to move that caused intense pain, and he moaned in agony over the pain, as well as the situation.

“Maybe we should just go home,” Laufey said as he struggled to get dressed and not break anything due to the ever present furniture, “I don’t think this is a suitable place for any of us, the inspection- was a surprise to me, those bruits could of killed you Loki” his eyes widened, he was trying not to think of that steel equipment inside of him “I can not forsee what other traditions of Asgard are required prior and after the wedding, but I cant risk your life we can find another way to rebuild our home,” Gods what way Loki almost screamed. If there was a way to 'rebuild' surely they would of done it a thousand years ago.  
“It is okay Father,” he said with a forced smile, encase the walls have ears something they discussed. “I will adapt to this new life.”  
“Can I go home?” Helbindi almost begged, sitting up slightly, Loki had never heard his cousins voice like this before. Laufey rolled his eyes at his nephew, “while I still have parts on my head which are uninjured.”  
“No, keep ogling the Asgardian women,” His father spat out, Helbindi nodded laying back down a small smile on his face. This confused Loki, as long as he has lived he had never had an affair or otherwise.  
“Your wish is my command,” he moaned laying back on the bed as the bed squeaked as if almost unable to hold their weight. “Don't be jealous little Lo,” he said winking, “You will always be my first true love, my poor heart will have to get over you being married away from me,” did Helbindi not know that he was going to get married after he took the casket, or did he not want to marry Loki once he had Thors knot, or even Thors aseir children. At once he felt his heart sank but knew better than to bring it up.

His Mother shook her head, they were all forced into one room, the 'tallest roofs in the nine realms' apparently didn’t cover Helbindi's bedroom, their Fathers and Mothers sitting room. The only room with suitable roofs was his parents bedroom, and his and Thors appartment, but since they just got Helbindi safety on the bed (a lot of effort) and himself has been sexually assaulted by a stick in his room (which Is Thors room), he wasn’t jumping to return.   
“Loki, Helbindi, you need to get prepared for the feast.” His Mother said, already washed and dressed in her best ,God was there ever a feast Loki never wanted to go to this was the one. He would prefer if he was being sacrificed, as he was simply too sore to go, and perhaps already drunk.  
“I'm not going,” Helbindi called out, “unless you want me to make a fool of Jotunheim any more than I have, I shall lie here and not break anything.” At this the bed creaked again, Laufey shook his head..  
“I doubt you will make a fool of Jotunheim any more than I, marrying my only child to a people who wanted to use implements of torture to inspect him with.” Laufey swore again as he walked into the chest of clothes which had been dropped in the room. He than got (thankfully) dressed and threw a set of bone armour (representing his position as head of the army,) at Helbindi sadly one of the bones landed on Lokis chastity belt causing him to sneer in pain. As he couldn’t get off the belt, he couldn’t bathe, (maybe a good thing as the water may be too hot as his Father may have suffered burns) His Mother slowly rushed to him, using a cool rag trying to wash the dried blood down his thigh which was hard with the damn belt. He Sat up almost dazed and dressed in his outfit, provided by tournament winnings by Helbindi, a blue silk shift, his mother had loving embroidered Laufeys symbols in it for the feast his wedding clothes (also provided by Helbindi) lay on in chest. Loki now looked at them knowing there is a chance he would have to wear them. 

He stood up and went to the 'bathroom' and tried to make himself look acceptable, the door swinging behind him Asgard has many mirrors Loki felt. There was a knock, but Loki ignored it focusing on his now matted hair and the blood down his leg. The door opened with his Mother having a pained smile,   
“Prince Thor is here to escort you to the feast he has bought a young lady named Sif who Helbindi is going to escort.” Loki could almost hear his cousins moan... Thor appeared from behind his Mother, smiling like a fool, he had changed again and was wearing rich golden clothes.   
“Greetings Loki,” he said grinning, he smiled back but he must of looked comical, a rag of blood and hair everywhere, Thors face relaxed in a almost kind smile. Expect it was from an Asgardian.   
“I'm having trouble,” he said, trying to look as innocent as possible “and I dont want to ruin my outfit,” Thor nodded, he smiled and went to Loki with a kind look.  
“Your doing a very good job Loki, your majesty, could you undo Lokis Chasity belt, so he can clean him self?” he said passing the key to his mother, “my touch can but I think it is better if you do for now.” Loki felt the opportunity she walked over “Ill just be out here Loki,” he nodded smiling as he left, the door swinging close behind them, as quick as lightening his mother grabbed a cake of soap and pressed the key into it creating an imprint... an illusion would disappear upon touch and he didn’t know if his magic was strong enough to project a chastity belt for the entire feast yet... And then if it is touched it will disappear... probably not a good look. She than calmly placed the cake of soap into her soap container, and using her magic locked it. They cleaned the key and then cleaned loki quickly. Redoing the belt and his hair in under a minute. He walked out to a comical scene.  
This Lady sif, was beautiful Loki must admit that, however she seemed more she wished to be a man than a lady.. She was wearing a blue silk dress with her hair done up and looked as home in it as Loki did in his chastity belt, she sat on one of the chests of clothes. Helbindi had sat up fully dressed but still with a reddened head and was discussing the weather with this Lady sif, and how warm it was here, Loki gave his cousin a point to be making conversation, Laufey sat in the only chair glaring at Thor who stood closest to the door. Loki wished Laufey would kill him, however that may upset the treaty.   
Seeing they were out Thor grinned at him, norms does the man do anything but grin and smile.  
“That was quick Prince Loki,” Thor said smiling, he seemed pleased he was out quickly, his Mother took the lead.  
“He was eager to see you again your highness, I have never seen him dress so fast all we have heard since your kind gifts has been delivered is Prince Thor this, and Prince Thor that.” His mother said passing the key which went around his neck, the bruit drinking up the praise like a fool... Due to the pain in his gentiles he forced a smile.   
“I am glad that I made a good impression.” Thor said, his goofy grin annoying him already. He stopped leaning on the wall, he took Lokis hand and kissed it, “are you still sore?” obviously yes he almost screamed.  
“Of course he is, he was assaulted by a rod.” His Father almost screamed, Thor raised an eye brow at Laufey, for a moment he thought Thor would talk back to the king. However Thor remained silent and Loki only nodded trying to make himself look small, he had to appear young at least. Thor reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small brown sack filled with herbs,   
“Chew on this it will help ease the pain, and stop you feeling sick if you have more wine.” With out thinking he took one and started to chew, which was a foolish thing to do, it could be anything, for his trust of Thor he receiving a kiss on the head, “Duke Helbindi, I am told this could easer the pain of your head,” Helbindi was more cautious but nodded.  
“May I ask highness what is it?”  
“Medicinal herbs called Tilam, used to ease aches and pain, we have pain potions but they can sedate one, perhaps not ideal in your state your Grace, an Loki is a little too young for it anyway.” Cautiously he took one sniffed it and chewed, to Loki the herb tasted like mint but he would have anything he knew little about Asgards herbs.   
As royal protocol his Father and Mother were of the highest rank so they would technically always the first to enter feast, however Thor knew the way and so the awkward party left their cramped quarters.  
The walk there was quiet the only one who was attempting to make conversation was Helbindi who was walking at the back with Lady Sif who was asking about the sights of Asgard and what should he try to accomplish while he was here, Helbindi acted more like a tourist than a member of a royal family who was selling there Prince for aid... 

They were led to 'the grand hall' which would host there wedding in a few days, thankfully the roof was very high so when his Fathers inner circle came there would be no issues, even for Helbindi. Loki could see Asgardians everywhere, all dressed in silks or armour and covered with jewels, everyone hair was done in braids or difficult styles. There was music playing at high volumes Loki could see several asgardians with instruments on a platform, the instruments were odd to Loki he didn’t know what they were, and to be honest he didn’t care for the music at all, it was too upbeat and too happy and full of Joy, he would of preferred sombre music which is played at a Joten funeral. As far as the Omega was concerned this was his funeral.  
The rest of the hall was lined couches all pulled in together and their was tables, filled to the brim with food, most Loki had no clue what it was.  
Loki felt a little nervous, it was easy to say he had never seen so many people, all in Asgard clothes or Armour. It made him nervous to see Armour were they expecting a fight?  
“Everything fine,” he heard Thor whisper in his ear, “I know its a lot, but my Father will make a short speech and we will have a chance to talk, we have not had a very good opportunity yet.”  
He could seen Odin and Frigga standing in the middle, Odin had a face on him that made Loki feel like the King of Asgard would prefer it to be his funeral as well.  
“Its so big and loud, but where are the chairs, where is the long table?”  
Thor grinned at him, “were not having a dining feast which means we all sit at a table, due to the number of Asgardians and the ...size of some of the guests we thought it best to have a gathering feast instead.” Loki nodded, he doubted this was a small gathering. However Thor was knocked from speaking from his Father who pushed in front of him dragging this mother dragged along, his Mother looked apolitically at Thor, and Loki felt his breath hitch. He was ready from the crown Prince of Asgard to 'pick a fight' with the King of giants. However Thor just smiled and gently took his hand and stepped to the side, so they were not in a line anymore he noticed he was careful not to injure his cousin any more than he was already injured. 

Thor's Father stood tall he had redressed and was wearing a high golden crown now, as well as his golden eye patch, he had gold robes to match. His mother wore golden robes as well her hair done in a fine style her hair was layered in small jewels. She smiled at Loki but Loki felt no desire to return the smile as the All Mother walked out of the inspection, and it was her vision that Loki will produce the most powerful children in all the relms... Which they would be of course once they get the casket back. But for the good of his people he forced one.

Odin steeped forward to address to gathered asgardians raising his arm every one at once was silent  
“Today is a momentous occasion not only have we welcomed the royal Family of Jotunheim to Asgard with open arms, but as according with Asgard tradition the Prince Loki has been inspected and declared a virgin meaning that in just two days time my son the Crown Prince Thor will marry the Prince Loki and combine our realms together for entirety” People clapped politely, Loki's face went completely pink, he mentioned that he was inspected! To the entire court, shit he was pleased he couldn’t see Laufeys face. “For now we feast and celebrate the future.” Thor clapped politely as did Sif but none of this Family did. People returned to talking and feasting.  
Laufey turned to Thor, his eyes narrowed “I suppose you wish to show your war bride off to your friends Prince.” To Thors credit he didn’t flinch.  
“I will introduce Loki to my friends as many other noble Asgardians, if you would like to come and chaperone your majesty you are the most welcome.” His Father snorted and taking his mother hand went towards the alcohol .   
Thor smiled at him, not phased at all “Are you not upset Loki? Is it okay I call you Loki,” he nodded forcing a smile, Thor took his hand and kissed it, Loki could see the Asgardian womens almost crying in grief over the fact the crown prince is now to be wedded and bedded. Gosh how Loki wanted to slap them, scream he is free and run to the casket and go home, leaving Thor to these thralls.   
“Loki we need to speak to my Father,” Loki eyes widened what could he possibly want to speak to the King about. He turned to Sif “I need to talk to my Father, about the bedding cermony, we shall not be long.” He took Loki and they walked slowly.  
“Is there something wrong your higness?” He asked, Thor looked at him, “what is wrong with the bedding cermony?” Thor looked awkward, and sat on a vacant couch taking his hand in his  
“Well Loki I dont know whats it like in Jotunheim, but I know you do not have bedding cermonys like in Asgard,” he shook his head “In asgard, when a royal or noble of high birth couple get married for the first time, a group of Asgardians of high birth will watch the couple … make love for the first time,” Loki nodded, he had had nightmares of this for some time, “there are a few different types of bedding ceremony, but the main two are the … well they call it the royal bedding ceremony when the court watches the couple or a closed ceremony, when the couple are allowed to have their first time in piece and the court comes to the bedroom the next morning and inspect the bed and the couple.” Thor paused and kissed his hand, which surprised Loki, “the type of bedding cermony is normally laid out in the betrothal agreement, for us it is that my realm gives yours aid, however before we met, I had.. little hope for us, at all and I did not specifiy which bedding we should have, therefore it is automatically a royal one, a mistake on my part. But now I met you I know how happy we can be, you are a sweet loving young man and I look forward to spending our lives together.” Loki was not sweet or loving, he wanted to scream, but this Thor seemed honest. “However I don’t want us to start our years together with the court seeing me take you especially as in Asgard rules, you are too young to be wedded and bedded in the first place.” Thor looked sideways to where his Father was being hand fed chicken by his mother, “my parents had a closed bedding, and they always said it was one of the best decisions they ever had, so we will ask them, to admend the betroval contract to allow us a closed bedding” Loki felt his eyes almost pop out of his head. Even as Thor said it Loki was disbelieved, didn’t asardian males L'/OVE being watched by the court as they 'broke in' there new spouse for the first time. Without waiting for an answer Thor kissed his hand again and led him to where his parents were, in one swoop.  
“Mother, Father,” Thor said, he placed Lokis trembling hand in his. Odin looked annoyed that there son was interfering with his mother feeding him chicken.  
“Majestys” Loki said and bowed, Freya smiled and nodded.  
“Thor, Prince loki” Odin said his eyes narrowing at him, perhaps the all father was unhappy with Loki in his presence.

 

“Father I wish to ask you something important,” Odin narrowed his eyes more at Loki, as if the next words out of Thors mouth was Lokis fault. “Since I have met Loki, my feelings have changed a great deal, and due to Lokis age I ask you, no I beg you” thor paused and Odins narrowed eyes widdened   
“I am not propositioning the marra....” Odin began,  
“To allow us to have a closed bedding ceremony, like you and Mother did.” Thor finished quickly, before Odin could, Freya and Odin looked at each other, and they seemed surprised.  
“You did not seemed concerned before, Thor” His mother said, Thor noted,   
“And it was wrong of me,” he smiled at Loki, “i should of waited to meet you before I made any decisions... or not made” Odin was silent for a minute, he than slowly stated  
“Thor, my wedding your Mothers was not a political union,” was all he said, Loki could feel his lip quiver as the reality as this dirty old man seeing Thor fuck him for the first time was becoming more of a reality set in stone than scribbled on wood. However Thor did not pause.  
“Yes I understand that, however you and Mother were both of age, Loki is not...” He could of sworn Odins one eye gaze was glaring into you. “I do not want … certain guests looking at my under aged omega naked husband as he has intercourse for the first time.” Odin scrowed “and I am sure you do not want the court gossiping about the consummation, either good or bad gossip. I know you hate gossip.” Odin looked at Thor a server carrying golden goblets of wine on a golden tray walked past and Odin took the tray passed it to Frigga and guzzled one gobblet and than another.  
“We both know they will gossip what ever occurs,” he paused and drank another goblet, “The wedding must be consummated,” Odin said shortly and both Loki and Thor nodded,   
“I understand what is at stake Father,” thor said, “but please must it be a full bedding ceremony?”  
Odin snorted,   
“Is this your doing,” he said to Loki, at once on instinct he shook his head, “beg thor to skip the bedding ceremony and than in a year or two run back to your daddy stating you are still a virgin and want an annulment taking free aid every year,” Loki felt his stomach drop, he took a quick breath.  
“No Allfather, I swear it is not,”  
“Its not his doing Father,” Thor said, “he has never mentioned the bedding ceremony why should he, he is just a child a pup, he does not understand Asgards customs and laws.” Loki wanted to slap Thor but he noticed Odin thinking.   
“I will admen the agreement, but will not grant you a closed ceremony,” He felt his heart drop. “You may have half an hour before the court arrives to be alone in your marriage bed than the court will come for inspection, you may be covered with a blanket. And when we all arrive I expect to find evidence of a consummation that will hold up in a milinea.” Loki felt his heart relax slightly. Thor smiled, and bowed.  
“Thank you Father,”  
Odin Looked at the now empty goblets of wine his wife has holding.  
“Do not forget this kindness my son has given you prince Loki,” odin said firmly as he turned away to rejoin the party.   
Loki felt a strange felt of dread and even affection for his new husband although he would still would like to thank him.  
“Thank you all Father, all Mother,” he squeaked and as he bowed he noticed Frigga smile but odin glare.  
Thor was silent for a minute.  
“T-hank you,” he squeaked out, he felt his voice has gone, Thor smiled   
“You are welcome, I dont want our first time as a married couple to be with fifty people watching us,” fifty people! Thor kissed his hand, and he heard Odin tap the empty goblet while his wife got more wine from another server.  
“My son Prince Thor, has asked for a closed bedding ceremony,” to Lokis shock he heard 'boos' people standing close to Thor whispered things to each other, “which I have denied,” people cheered, Loki could hear people saying crude and rude things, the most diplomatic was 'I cant wait to see Laufeys boy get mounted,' “however I have granted due to the omegas young age, that the royal couple may have half an hour before the court arrives to be alone in their marriage bed.” Now Loki could hear jeering and hooting?   
'Youll be needing that time to warm up Thor!' Some one yelled, another yelled 'Thor will need that to warm him up,' and laughter once again that was the most diplomatic, 

“Due to the omegas young age, I will only allow twenty people not in the immediate family to be present so if you wish to be present I suggest you take your bids to my chamberlin!.” Odin paused “that is all.”  
Bids?  
People were going to pay to attend there bedding ceremony !  
Thor squeezed his hand. The older male noticed his discomfort “ill make it quick I promise,” he whispered from across the room he could see his giant father almost red in the face, but this time it was not from the heat of the bath. “Although the bidding is new,” Thor said softly. He squeezed his “I know it is scary, but trust me Loki, and I shall not let you down.”   
Trust me Loki.

How easy it is for him to say.  
He wondered how much Thor trusted him?


	8. Chapter 8 Party’s and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I have gone back to uni my computer died and then i got writers block. Also i didn't think anyone was reading it, so make sure you comment, comments are love

Chapter 8 Party’s and promises

“Come now my dear, a different pace, come and meet my friends.” Thor said, the Asgardian practically dragged him over to a more secluded part of the room, where four men sat on two long couches, although several was available there were a table of food in between them. The four men were different, one was tall and had red hair which was braided and was chowing into a drum stick, one was pale and not Asgardian, Loki could tell that much, he was talking quietly to a dark skinned man who Loki knew at once was the all seeing all, hearing protector of the bifrost, Loki was saddened to see the bifrost sword at his belt, (he could not grab it with so many witnesses) and sitting across them was a blonde man. Seeing the two of them approaching, three of the four men stood expect the one who was still eating.  
“Loki these are my dearest friends, Heimdall who operates the bifrost and it is thanks to him you were able to arrive today,” the man smiled and nodded but the smile did not meet his yellow eyes, he could tell he was on guard and Loki would have to change his opinion of him, he gave his best smile and nodded his head.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you sir,” He said trying to give a warm smile, he may have to get close to this Asir to steal the sword, so he would have to find a way to get alone with him, asking for a tour of the light house would be an option perhaps? Thor turned to the next man, who was the best looking of the group. He was tall and blonde with a beard, his face was pleasant and he wore a silk tunic but leather pants.  
“Fandral the dashing,” Thor said to the blonde man, who now at closer inspection wore clothing more expensive than the others, “This warrior is greatly known as a flirt so if you are ever to see Fandral alone, Loki, you will need a chaperone.” Although this was a barb Fandral placed his hand on his heart, a goofy smile on his face.  
“Let it be known your highness I would never break a heart.” He said his mouth forming the same goofy grin Thor has. Obviously, something Asgardians have in common.   
“Ah pleasure,” Loki said a little taken aback by the exchange of the two. While his Father was polite with his warriors but he could never imagine them joking together. Thor continued to talk.  
“Hogun the grim, who was once a Vanir of Vanaheim but now calls Asgard home,” Thor said, at once that stirred something in Loki, if omegas of Asgard can sneak to Vanaheim why not Loki? Perhaps this grim character could be of use to him, the grim man noticed something in Lokis face but smiled,  
“I got my name the grim due to my dark hair much like yourself, rest assure my Prince I am not scary,” he found himself smiling.  
“Ah I am glad to hear it sir.” Thor pointed to the last man who smiled at Loki but still ate.  
“This hungry man is Volstaff the Valiant who despite having seven children still finds time to eat twenty hours of the day.” Volstaff smiled and finally stood, and was the only one to shake Lokis hand, the huge man did it with such gusto Loki almost forgot about the chicken grease he now had on his hands. “And of course this is my intended, the Prince Loki of Jotunheim,” While Volstaff smiled and waved, and the other two smiled politely, he would of got a warmer reception from the keeper of the Bifrost sword if he spent more time with Odin.  
“Here not a day, and already, all I could hear is how happy and lucky Thor is,” Volstaff winked at Loki, “I say in a year Prince Loki will you have Thor singing his love from the balcony.” Gosh he wouldn’t be here a year would he? “I am glad you are having a half closed bedding,” he said more seriously, and more to Thor than Loki, “my parents had the royal bedding and it was horrible, made feast days awkward” there was an uncomfortable silence, and Loki didn’t know how to fill it,  
“Where is Sif,” Fandral said finally filling it, sensing the awkwardness of the group.  
“Ah she is being escorted by the Duke Helbindi tonight,” Thor said, Volstaff chuckled,   
“That lucky dog,” norms the language of the man, “not only did he get waved at by all the noble ladies now he gets Sif to escort him,” he had to admit Volstaff was funny, but he still felt jealous not only Lady Sif gets to fight like a man, she gets escorted by his beloved.  
“What troubles you so Prince Loki,” Heimdall said looking directly at Loki, he turned to the man’s yellow eyes, he felt everyone’s eyes on him especially Thors,  
“There is something wrong?” Thor said looking at Heimdall whom nodded, the Asir seemed confused that something would be wrong with Loki.  
“I am not a mind reader, as such but I can feel feelings, and I know you are deeply troubled your highness,” the sword welding man said ah shit, Thor seemed very confused, he squeezed his hand. And forced him to look at him in the eyes.  
“But were getting married, you are going to live in Asgard and be king consort someday and not have to live in a frozen waste -” wisely Thor stopped, shit this Heimdall is going to keep digging, Loki could feel it.  
“No your highness, ah sirs, I am most happy, it is just,” he paused for dramatic effect, “I do love my family very much, but as my wedding draws closer I realise my parents will not be receiving any royal invitations from King Odin,” he paused for more dramatic effect, and turned away “I may never see them again,” he heard Heimdall whisper something to Thor, and as he turned back he saw Thors grin,  
“Well Loki, you must not worry,” Thor placed his hand on Lokis face “while yes, due to the war your parents are not the most welcome in Asgard, and we must ask my parents blessing,” he admitted “however It is possible for Heimdall to transport us or them for a visit or to a neutral location” he smoothed Lokis face, “you will see them often. And if my request is denied you may write letters, and you can see then when I am King” He must of seemed unsure because the hungry man stopped eating for a moment to talk.  
“Heimdall is most powerful Prince Loki” Volstaff said, “he can use the biforst sword to transport one wherever they are back to Asgard.” He turned to the hungry man and Thor his smile bigger now,  
“Really?” Thor eyes softened.  
“Yes my darling,” for a while they spoke quietly about safe subjects, Thors training, Lokis education, and what they are going to serve at their wedding feast.

Until finally Sif and his cousin walked to them, Helbindi introduced himself to the four and besides the fat man who was still eating, who happily shook his hand and spoke about his torment wins and how Volstaff saw him at a tournament on Vanaheim some moons ago and loved his bow he used to win the tournament. But besides that Prince got as warm reception as Loki got, still nursing his sore head he sat happily sat on the couches appeared pleased they held his weight and had polite conversation with anyone who walked passed, many of the Asgardians knew his reputation from tourneys and they even wanted to watch him preform tricks he politely declined this evening however he stated he would be in the grounds hopefully practicing tomorrow morning.  
No one danced normally at a royal engagement the giants would perform traditional dances, and the two intended would be expected to lead them, here no one made any mention of dancing, despite the music playing, the people drank and talked about there accomplishments. People came to them and congratulated Thor on his upcoming nuptials, and although the Bruit tried to include him in conversation, they appeared to care little of what Loki had to say. At home he was next up to the throne, here he is an Omega to be breed with many times, for as many heirs as possible.

During this time all he wanted was his parents, however he could not see them, and they were not easy to miss, were they looking for the casket Loki thought would they find it, would he be free? Realizing that if that was the case, he should probably keep this Thor, distracted so he would smile his best smile and kept him eating off his every word. He kept plucking at his shirt where his Chasity belt was, gods he hated it.  
“Are you tired, do you want to retire?” Thor said finally Loki had spent some of the time, at Thors side trying to not drink too much, he heard his cousin moan they both turned to see Odin and Laufey walk towards each other in the hall, people jumping out of the way least they get smacked by his Fathers huge arms, and he looked furious. At once, Helblindi leaped up and he saw Thor muttering to his all seeing friend. At once Thor grabbed Lokis shoulders and bent his face down to him, so they were at eye level almost nose to nose.

 

“Loki if something happens and I tell you to go, I want you to go with Heimdall okay young ling? Can you promise me that Little one, no matter what our happens?” He tilted his head. As if, he thought to himself, if his Father was going to kill Odin he will be here to witness it.

“Why can’t I go with Helblindi?” He said, buying time pointing to his cousin, expect despite his head injury he was now standing and storming towards Laufey, Thor looked more worried at this, but his gaze hardened.  
“Because Helblindi doesn’t have your best interest at heart,” Thor said firmly “not anymore at least, if they fight, anger and confusion may occur, there are only two frost giants and many Asgardians,” he shook Lokis shoulders, “Promise me, if I say so you will go with Heimdall.” He looked deep into the blonde’s blue eyes, he was worried for Loki? He was concerned the people of Asgard may attack him and was telling Asgards (debatable), best warrior to protect him. Slowly he nodded, at once relief flooded the blue eyes and he leaned down and kissed him on the lips just as Odins voice filled the room.

“YOU THREW MY CHAMBERLIN OUT OF THE WINDOW” Thor Jumped at Odins obviously drunk voice, how did he get drunk so quickly? 

Where they were standing he could only see Helblindi standing behind Laufey, thankfully they could not see them. There was too many asgardians so he not see Odin,

“I ONLY THREW YOUR CHAMBERLAIN BECAUSE I CAN NOT THROW YOU, WHAT TYPE OF FATHER WANTS TO SEE HIS SON, AND NEW SON BED FOR THE FIRST TIME – LET ALONE LET ANY STRANGERS FOR GOLD.” Laufeys voice was furious, but less drunk than Odin Thor turned to Loki he could see the Asgardians grabbing weapons, Thor held Loki to his chest.   
“YOU ARE A GUEST HERE AND YOU THREW MY CHAMBERLAIN, AND MY GOLD OUT THE WINDOW.” Odin roared Loki almost laughed, but looked up to Thor. He seemed worried.  
“Remember your promise to me.” He whispered, he kissed his cheek and walked towards the three disappearing into the crowd.  
“Your majesty, we meant no disrespect,” his cousins voice came fluid and smooth, “the Chamberlain perhaps said or did something my King misunderstood and therefore he acted in defense.” Even from here Loki could smell the anger of the Asgardian, he turned to the all seer whose eyes were on loki.   
“Father please,” Thors voice he could hear but he could not see him. “I believe that both of you Kings has had a tad to much to drink, we have all heard rumors of the Chamberlain stealing from the palace treasury anyway, perhaps his death is no great loss.”  
“SLANDER,” he heard, at once a very wet man walked pass the warriors three, who had drawn there swords, “I HAVE NEVER STOLE FROM YOU ALL FATHER.” At once Loki wanted to re throw the man apparently into the water.  
“YOU CALLED MY SON A WHORE, YOUR LUCKY I DIDN’T CUT YOU IN HALF.” Laufey yelled, at once the seer touched Lokis shoulder,   
“I believe it is time to go now Prince,” He turned to the dark man, Heimdall was not amused by the display of the kings.  
“Thor said I am to only to go if he says so,” he replied to the man, and then he thought of how foolish it was, if he could go alone with Heimdall and over power him he could steal the bifrost sword before he could open his mouth to say anything, Thor (who most of heard Loki) yelled in a almost panic.  
“GO NOW.” Heimdall raised an eye brow as though to chastise him, and he nodded, turning and intended to follow Heimdall, happy to go out of the room, over power him and steal the sword- he was still not sure of where the casket is but maybe he could make Heimdall show him, the two were about to sneak out the back with the warrior three happy to watch the show, until the back doors swung open and a loud “ENOUGH,” was heard, everyone turned to see Queen Frigga walking forward. Everyone at once knelt on the floor, expect Heimdall himself, His Father, His soon to be Father, his Intended and his Former intended.  
“All Father your Chamberlain is alive, King Laufey if the Chamberlain called the Prince Loki a whore he will be dealt with I will NOT have this marriage which I have prophesied will produce the most powerful heirs the realms have ever seen will placed at risk over anything.” The Queen turned to leave but Loki could feel her staring at him, her face stern and the warning clear, nothing was getting in between the wedding….  
He turned to his Father who muttered something about recommending a new Chamberlin and was escorted out but his Cousin, followed by his Mother. Odin sneered at his Father and returned to his wife, who held her hand to him.  
“THE PARTY'S OVER GO TO YOUR DWELLINGS.” Odin yelled drunk, and the two left. As he turned, he could tell the relief on Thors face, as he quickly walked past the still kneeling Asgrdians to Loki, and Heimdall. Thor grabbed Lokis hand, and kissed it his face happy.   
“You did what I said” his face full of relief, Heimdall coughed. “I did say wait for my say,” he said smiling, he nodded, Thor ran his hands threw his hair “That makes me so happy, I feel like this means we can start to trust each other, and I am sorry for my Fathers part about what you just watched, I promise Ill protect you Loki I promise, from now on, so you don’t need to witness something like this, you must have been very frightened.” at once he heard an ‘awww’ Loki turned almost every one of the Asgardians who were kneeling were now watching them, Loki felt his face turned red, women started crying now that ‘the Prince is to be wed,” others clapped, other asked for a public kiss, Thor grinned at his audience, and winked at Loki,   
“I am sorry about what happened,” he whispered well aware hundreds were watching him.  
“Its not your fault, I know you are very different to your Father,” Thor said grinning, at once he leaned in for a kiss, and people cheered and hooted, he opened his mouth, allowing Thor to claim him. When they finished people cheered louder, Thor was all smiles as well, he touched his mouth, his first kiss, was with Thor the Boar.  
Thor made their excuses, thanked the crowd and the three of them left. “Heimdall is our chaperone,” Thor said holding his hand. He nodded, still eyeing the all-seeing man, “Ill walk you to our new quarters than ill head to bed, okay?” he nodded,   
“Can’t I sleep in my parent’s quarters?” He felt Thor stifle, he stopped walking and actually knelled before Loki. He held his hands in his, and smiled at him he could tell it was meant to be kind.

 

“Loki I meant what I said before, If my Father and Mother allow it I promise you will see your parents regularly when we are married, and if not when I am king you will see them then. but after tonight I can tell your Father is very upset and angry, your cousin is drunk and has a head injury, I don’t think tonight is a good night for you to be in close quarters with them, Chasity belt or not,” he gasped, “I fear your Father may be trying to hatch a scheme, before you were inspected he said something to me that concerns me. I fear something like that will put not only our marriage at risk but our future, as well as put you at risk,” He touched Lokis face, “you are very young, and so innocent, in less than two days we will be wed and I shall protect you and keep you safe forever more, but your Father … will fail in what ever schemes he hatches, and I fear you may be hurt.” Thor stood, “please sleep in our new quarters tonight, please do it for me? And I will have planned a special breakfast just for you and your Family tomorrow.” A special breakfast with guards listening to there every word no doubt, but he could tell he had no choice so he nodded. Thor smiled, Heimdall on the other hand did not.  
“A scheme your Father hatches is not only against Asgard but against you too Prince Loki,” the all seeing seer looked at Lokis eyes straight in his eyes, “has your Father told you to do anything?” his voice hitched this was it, he was going to lie and then Heimdall will know he will be beheaded, or he will tell the truth and he will be beheaded.  
“I am sure he has,” Thor finished, Loki turned to Thor “If he has not done so already, I am sure he soon will,” He was mute unable to move or speak “I don’t need to know Loki,” he said softly rubbed Lokis face, “I assume your Father told or will tell you to steal the casket or the Bifrost sword, or kill myself or my Father when you give birth to our children,” both Loki and Heimdall was in shock and unable to speak, “he probably told you it was the good of Jotunheim, but please know Loki that if you are a good husband so will I, I will ensure Jotunheim gets its aid we promised and will receive the casket when the time comes, there is no need to go behind my back there is no need to scheme or plan.” He rubbed Lokis face “I already know that we can be so happy together, and my love for you will only grow with every year.” He paused “I don’t need to know if Laufey has sent you here with orders its in the past you haven’t done anything yet that requires action to be taken, but please do not carry them out. You are so young, it is not your fault, and we will start our life together soon I will keep all my promises to you, as long as you swear to not go against Asgard” At this he placed his two huge hands on his face and pulled his head to his kissing his forehead, he smiled when he finished looking like a man in love.   
He offered his arm and called for some guards and they walked to they future quarters, Loki noticed since he was inspected the sheets have been cleaned. A old women appeared dressed in light blue silk, “Ah good, Loki this is Bertha she is to be your hand maiden help you change in and out of your clothes do up your corset and chastity belt things like that” Loki looked at Thor surprised,   
“Can I take the belt off to sleep,” he asked Thor pouted he could tell he was thinking of something.  
“Normally yes, but not until we consummate the marriage I know you don’t want to be inspected again.” He breath hitched at the thought of being inserted with a brush again, Thor smiled with compassion.  
“Ill keep it on,” Thor nodded, he turned his head as the old women was talking.  
“Your highness if you follow me to the other room I will help you dress,” he nodded, and they went into the next room, which was a large bathroom, it had a deep bath, something Loki has never had, running water, although on a planet, which is planet nor mood or no rotating axis… a floating plot of land, running water was basic he supposed.   
However all Loki could think about, is how Thor the boar has just pledged his love to him, and forgave him, for thinking treasonous thoughts, which in Asgard under Odins rule must be at least a death penalty.   
The old women who seemed ‘thrilled’ about dressing him, curtsied but showed no emotion she helped him out of his hand embroidered outfit and with the damn belt still on put the silk gown that went down to his elbows and to his knees, she than curtsied and left. Leaving Loki to wander out … suddenly a thought hit him, where was his Mother, when his Father was fighting with Odin he didn’t see his Mother, was she looking for the casket, at once getting changed seemed foolish what if they were to flee was he to do it in a silk dress. 

Thor the seer and some guards stood in the room, Thor was pulling the blankets back on the bed while the all seeing seer watched Loki cautiously, “come now little one into bed,” he nodded and padded the room, to the bed, the guards watched with interest as he hopped in the huge bed Thor sat next to him, stroking his hair, for a moment he felt… safe, happy.   
“You need to sleep well tonight tomorrow, we will spend a little time together will be busy full of preparation for our wedding, and then of course the day following is our wedding.” He smiled at him, “we are to be wedded at mid-afternoon, and then the wedding feast” and the bedding ceremony, he didn’t say. Thor spent a few moments whispering soft words and shocked him by kissing his forehead, “I need to go now,” he nodded, “there will be guards outside your room, so do not be afraid if you hear noises, good night my sweet little giant, I will organise a fine breakfast with your family for you tomorrow.” He nodded as he laid down he kicked the blankets off with just the sheet, Thor chuckled, “You rest well and dream of our life together.” He smiled and then the guards the all seeing seer and then they left.

Prince Thor was troubled as he and Heimdall walked down the hallway, he ensured the guards were safety positioned in front of the Princes bedroom. Ah his sweet Loki, he can not believe that this morn, that he wanted to send Loki back to Jotunheim in disgrace. Now he has begged his father for a closed bedding ceremony, to spare the young omega. All he wanted to do was to protect Loki, keep him safe and have a life together.   
Thor was troubled that his Father acted so foolishly this night, what could the all Father of been thinking accusing the King Laufey Infront of all of his subjects. Even though they were outmatched, the Duke only need to fall down to injure many noble Asgardians, and considering that the Duke was injured and confused before it would not take very much to cause him to fall.   
However that Is not what troubled Thor the most, the Queen was missing from the charade, it may be of no coincidence perhaps she was tired and choose to retire. However he needed to know.   
He walked firstly to this parents chamber, he knocked and as Heimdall waited outside, Odin was sitting on the bed, a bucket in his arms vomiting, while his Mother was ignoring him doing her hair sitting at her dressing table.   
“Thor” she said happily, he stood and kissed her cheek, “what are you doing here?” Odin moaned in the background,  
“To thank you for stopping the fight,” she touched his face, “and to admit that I may be in love with my little Loki,” she clapped her hands together. “I wish for him to be happy, and so I must ask you something,” she nodded, “would it be possible for Loki to see his parents after the wedding.” Odin mumbled something about Joten spy's as he vomited.  
“If he does his duties as your husband I can not see why not,” the Queen said, “but he must have children,” he nodded, “Loki and our future grandsons will need to spent time in Jotunheim as one will inherit it.” Odin snorted and then mumbled ‘about Laufey stealing his grandchildren and never giving them back,’ however than stated ‘that would be good as they could go back to war.’ His mother smiled, “We want Loki to be happy here Thor, Happy omega strong healthy pups,” he nodded, “I have not been able to spend time with Loki, I left during his inspection which was wrong of me but I had urgent business to attend to,” Thor didn’t dear ask “however I hope he and I can spend time together, I am told he is able to use sedir please tell him it would be an honor for me to teach him more.” Odin paused from vomiting to begin a lecture.  
“Omegas should not…,” he said as he vomited.   
“Odin, we wish for Loki to be able to protect himself if something should happen and he would need to protect his pups.” His Mother said firmly, “you know many in Asgard are moving towards equal standings for men women and omegas,” Thor wanted to open his mouth but wisely closed it. His Father was in trouble he could tell, and therefore he didn’t want to get in trouble as well.  
“I shall tell Loki that, perhaps when he is more settled in,” and older Thor almost screamed, Loki was to young, “I escorted Loki to bed in our chamber, but I will tell his Kin he is safe before I too retire.” He noticed Mothers worried face, “I had Heimdall his new handmaiden and guards with me Mother we were not alone,” she nodded, “Heimdall waits outside the door, I will ensure there are guards close by encase Laufey is angry, also I wish to ensure the Queen is in the chamber, as she was not present for the argument,” His Mother nodded.  
“Yes if she wanders to close to a certain object she may find her self in a cell for her sons wedding,” she said with regret he nodded.   
“Yes Laufey should be thankful he is not in prison because of what happened to the chamberlain." Odin snorted about Laufey damaging his prison and therefore making it useless to lock him up. "However I fear that Laufey is trying to hatch schemes, I am sure he has made Loki promise to do actions that are against Asgard, and today before the inspection he hinted re the Duke will duel if he found out that his Mother the Omega Princess was raped by Un- the serpents men that he will challenge Father to a duel.” At this Odin stopped,  
“He is the Duke of Thrymheim” Odin asked shocked still holding the bucket, he nodded, Odins eyes popped out of his head although that could have been of the alcohol poisoning, “and he has said nothing of his Mother.”  
“Only that his Mother was an omega and they produce bigger babies.” He said, Frigga looked concerned,   
“He must leave,” Odin said finally, “I will not have Laufey use the giant of giants to get revenge upon me,” Thor could almost imagine it, Odin talking up to the Duke demanding him to leave. He wondered if the Duke would sit on him.  
“There is no reason for that,” his Mother said finally, “if he banish him, there will be talk, he has done nothing wrong yet, besides removing some of our roofs. And if he does demand a duel we shall banish him then back to Thrymheim.” He nodded, “If he mentions it, please inform him that Cal and his Daughter Hela was banished to Hel, for their crimes” Thor raised an eye brow, Cal and Hela rule Hel, at Odins heed, as Hel is one of the nine realms although they are unable to leave, the few messages they have gotten was from Hels underlings begging them to take them back as the serpent and the goddess of Death were making life even in Hel unbearable.  
“Mother please tell the cooks to make a special breakfast for the four, so they can spend time together, and asks the guards to listen carefully.” They both nodded, he said his farewells and left. Although he could not shake the feeling Odin seemed worried.


End file.
